


The Next Captain

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Multiverse, New Asgard, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), direct captain marvel sequel, good minn-erva, mantis has powers like in the comics, my version at least, old cap, old steve, peggy as captain america, queen valkyrie, steve inspired carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: A sequel to Captain Marvel that takes place after the events of Endgame. Just as Carol is finally starting to readjust to life on Earth and is even pursuing a relationship with Valkyrie, she is forced out of hiatus, in order to deal with dimension-hopping, a potential kree invasion, training the next generation of heroes, and a past mistake coming back to haunt her.





	1. Prologue

Nebula and Mantis had left the Guardians. They were tired of constantly risking their lives on every single mission. They wanted to spend all their time with each other. They felt almost felt incomplete without each other. One played a key part in the other's growth. Nebula had taught Mantis how to fight and helped her unlock her ability to control plant life. Mantis, on the other hand, had given Nebula a new sense of worth that she only felt before when she was around Gamora. They felt as if they needed each other. They decided to marry and they moved onto the farm that formerly belonged to one Carol Danvers. However, after about a year of everything going about the same, something happened that would change everything.

Nebula was going through her usual day routine and was chopping wood. Suddenly, as she lifted her ax, the stump of wood suddenly began to grow in size. She looked around her to see grass grow rapidly. The further she looked, she noticed that all plant life around her was growing at a rapid pace. She began walking to the house. Something was wrong with Mantis. Suddenly, she heard a scream coming from the house. Nebula was now running into the house. She ran into her room and saw Mantis lying on the floor, whimpering.

She placed her hand on her wife's shoulder. "Mantis", she said, in a raised voice. Mantis stayed mostly silent, aside from a few more whimpers. "Willow!" Nebula was screaming now. "What happened?"

Mantis stumbled as she tried to get up off the floor. "I had a nightmare"

A sense of relief went through Nebula, as she held her wife in her arms. "It wasn't real, Willow"

Mantis still had a panicked tone in her voice. "It felt real. I've had this dream last night as well." Nebula didn't bother to ask what the dream was about. Mantis had been having this dream for a few days now. In the dream, there was a man and a blue cyborg. (Nebula would always ask if it was her in the dream. Mantis would always reassure her that it never was) They would be taking orders from a giant green monster and they would destroy multiple planets throughout the galaxy. Nebula usually shrugged this off as a simple nightmare. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Willow", Nebula said, as kissed her wife on the forehead. "It was only a dream" 

Suddenly, they heard something from outside. They ran out of the house and saw a spaceship land. They both held up their arms, ready to strike. As the door opened, they saw two familiar figures emerge and recognized them as allies. Phyla-Vell, otherwise known as Quasar, and her love, Moondragon, Drax's daughter, long-lost, recently found. Moondragon was carrying some sort of machine in her hand. However, when she threw it on the ground, Mantis and Nebula realized that it was a person. Or was it? Most of it was a machine. Almost like it was...

"The blue cyborg", Mantis whispered.

"This... thing tried to kill us", Phyla said, gripping her injured arm. "Calls herself Minn-Erva"

"She almost killed my father", said Moondragon. "He's with Quill and the others right now".

"What does she want", asked Nebula, using her usual deadpan tone to hide her fear.

"She wants us to take her to the most powerful person we know", said Phyla.

"Thor", said Nebula.

"No"

"Ego", said Mantis, confidently.

"Who?"

"Ego's dead", said Nebula. "We killed him years ago"

Mantis smiled. "Oh, I forgot"

"Adam", asked Moondragon.

"What, no", said Phyla, exasperated. "Babe, you know who it is" Moondragon rolled her eyes. Like her father, she wasn't exactly the brightest. Phyla turned to Nebula "Who gave you this farm and is super powerful?"

"Carol Danvers", said Nebula.

The blue cyborg, lifted her half-robotic head. "Say that name again", she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Carol Danvers"

Minn-Erva was scowling bitterly. "Carol Danvers"

* * *

Carol sat on the hillside, drinking a regular morning cup of iced coffee. She was thinking about all that had happened over the past few years. She hadn't really suited up since the death of Tony Stark. Not because of choice but because there wasn't much need for her. The galaxy had guardians. Earth had Avengers. She had simply spent the last year-and-a-half on New Asgard. She felt needed here. After all, who else was going to build a castle so quickly?

"Brooding again", asked a familiar voice. Valkyire sat down next to Carol, who smiled. "It's great because I can always make you smile just by showing up and yet, you still won't go out drinking with me"

Carol laughed. "I just have a lot of work is all", she shrugged.

"You've done nothing but work since you decided to live here", said Valkyrie, edging closer to her friend. "You deserve a break"

"I have a break every Friday and I go to Louisiana and visit Maria", said Carol. "And it's friday so...", she threw her fist in the air, while wearing a half-fake smile.

"You coming back tonight?"

"I always do"

"Then you'll have enough time for drinks", said Valkyrie, flirtatiously.

"I'll be tired", said Carol, trying and failing to come up with an excuse.

"You're never tired. Every friday night, you steal my pegasus and try to fly her".

Carol was turning red. "Why- why would I do that when I'm already able to fly?"

Valkyrie edged even closer. "I dunno, you tell me."

"I thought it would be fun", Carol mumbled with embarrassment. Valkyrie had a wide grin across her face. Carol rolled her eyes and held up her hand "I promise I'll have drinks with you tonight".

"Good", said Valkyrie, standing up. "It's a date"

Carol's eyes widened. "A date?" Valkyrie hopped onto her pegasus. "What do you mean a date?" Valkyire began to fly away. "Val, I haven't gone on a date since the '80s!" Valkyire was almost out of sight. "Brunhilde!"

 


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol catches up with a few figures from her past

"Tell me the truth", said Francis. "When you first met me, did you hate me?"

Francis and Maria began dating about ten years after Carol left to help the skrulls. They dated for ten more years until gay marriage was finally legalized nationwide, including Louisiana. Maria felt as if she had moved on from Carol. She almost gave up hope that she would ever come back. If she did, what then? Carol ages much slower that she does, due to now being half-kree. Would it ever work out between then? This was not to say that she didn't still love Carol. She'd always have a spot in her heart for Carol. Which is why it was so strange that three years into her marriage with Francis, Carol showed up on her doorstep. And all of this would probably be enough to have Francis even think of asking this question.

"To be honest, I was taken aback", Carol sighed. "Half of the reason was because I never knew that gay marriage was ever legal."

"That's what happens when you're gone for 23 years", said a voice, coming from the kitchen.

"This is mine and Carol's bonding time, honey", shouted Francis.

"Stay out of it, old lady", Carol quipped.

Maria poked her head out from the other room. "Call me 'old lady' again and I'm gonna put my foot in a place it's not supposed to be". Of course, she said all this while wearing a sly smile on her face. Carol smiled back. She still loved Maria too. She hadn't even aged all that much since the '90s. Aside from a bit of gray hair (and a few wrinkles, maybe), she looked almost exactly the same.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted", said Carol, noticing Maria slowly reenter the kitchen. "You were really nice to me and you two seemed to be really nice together. It honestly didn't take me long to get used to the idea."

"Aw, that's nice... You hear that, honey", Francis called out. "The reason Carol lived with us for a year was because I was so awesome"

"That's not what she said", yelled Maria.

"That's exactly what I said", said Carol, dryly.

"I'm leaving you for Carol", Francis joked.

"Not if I leave you for her first", Maria quipped back.

"You guys don't have to leave each other", said Carol, laughing. "It doesn't have to be like this"

"That's right", came an approaching voice. "Auntie Carol has two hands."

Monica walked into the room just as Carol ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey, Lieutenant Trouble"

"You know you don't have to call me that anymore. I'm an adult now."

"Says the person who still called me 'Auntie'"

It was true that Monica had obviously grown since then. She was no longer that same little girl from the '90s but she still had that same energy within her. She looked a lot like her mother. Their dynamic was still a bit odd, as they now seemed to look the same age.

They kept hugging for a few minutes before Carol finally let go. "How's life working for Fury"

"The only time he's not a hard-ass is when I'm around"

"Well, that's because he knows you"

"Or it's because we know his secret", said Maria, poking her head out again.

"What's his secret", asked Francis, who's always wanted to know about Fury.

"Aliens burned his eye off", said Carol, before winking at the Rambeaus.

* * *

"You don't have to do the dishes, Carol"

"It's the least I could do, Maria"

Maria leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed.

"What's wrong"

Maria hesitated for a second "Are you happy, Carol"

"What do you mean", asked Carol, now forgetting about the dishes completely.

"I'm mostly happy with where I am", said Maria, smiling. "I have a family that I love. You're still in my life" Her smile began to fade. "The only thing that troubles me is that maybe you're not happy"

"I don't even know", Carol sighed. "I only get to relax when I'm around you three"

"Yeah, I figured"

Carol gave Maria a weak smile. "You know I really wanted to come back to you. See Monica grow up"

Maria placed her hand over Carol's mouth "Stop. I don't want you thinking about what could've been. I want you to live your life."

She removed her hand to see Carol give a slight smile and say "I'll try."

Maria began to chuckle. "I mean now when we say that we're friends, we won't be lying"

Carol began to laugh. "God, I almost slipped up all those times"

"Well, that was the '90s. Now things are better."

Carol raised an eyebrow. "Are they really?"

"Well, they're better by a tiny bit. You still seem to be stuck in the '90s", she said, pointing at Carol's Nirvana shirt.

"I see a lot of other people wearing these"

Maria kept smiling at Carol. "So tell me, have you made any new 'friends'"

"Well, Valkyrie asked me out for drinks tonight"

"Queen of New Asgard", asked Maria, taken aback. Carol nodded. "That's a big deal. If things work out, you could be a queen too"

Carol rolled her eyes. "I was already a queen".

"More a like a drama queen", Maria scoffed. "If you don't want to miss that date-"

"Not a date"

"Then you may want to get going".

"I will. I just need to finish these dishes".

"You do you". Maria began to leave the kitchen but stopped and turned back to Carol. "Just so you know, you'll always Monica's mom" Carol smiled.

Suddenly, Monica entered the room. "That's right I have three moms and they're all alive" She raised her fist in the air. "Take that, fiction!"

Carol began to laugh. "Were you listening to us the whole time?"

Suddenly, Francis entered the room. "Yes, we were. I may have teared up that was so heartfelt"

"Shut up", said Maria laughing.

"I can do those dishes, Auntie Carol" Before Carol could say anything back to Monica, she was cut off. "Go do whatever with that Asgardian Queen already. Like ma said, live your life"

"Thanks guys", said Carol, whose eyes were welling up.

"Group hug", shouted Francis. Carol tried to object but it was already happening. She began to silently cry to herself. However, these weren't tears of sadness. She felt content that, no matter what has or will happen, she always has a family in the three of them.

 


	3. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Valkyire get to know each other on their ̶d̶a̶t̶e̶ friendly get-together that totally isn't a date.

"Sorry, I'm not late, am I?"

Valkyire was sitting at the table. "Incredibly early, actually", she said smiling. "How were your friends?"

Carol shrugged. "Pretty good. You'd know if you'd meet them."

As Carol sat down, Valkyrie responded by saying "Why would I need to"

"I think you'd really like them if you just give them a chance"

"It isn't exactly a requirement for me. It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything"

There was an awkward silence between the two for a while until a familiar face appeared behind the bar.

"Hello. I'm Korg. I will be your bartender tonight."

"Korg, you don't need to introduce yourself everytime."

"Let him be polite, Val." She smiled at Korg. "You can start over."

"Hello. I'm Korg. I will be your bartender tonight. We have beer but I don't really know what kind we have because I can't tell the difference. What would you like to drink?"

"Tequila", Carol and Valkyrie said, simultaneously.

"Ok, I'll just go back there and try to tell the difference", he said, before walking away.

"He's not the brightest", Valkyrie shrugged. "But I've known him since Sakaar, so ya know"

"What was that like"

"Complete Hell", sad Valkyrie, sighing. She looked up and smirked at Carol. "But the drinks were free"

"I mean the drinks here are free", said Carol, smirking back. "What with you being queen and all"

"Oh, it's a thousand times better here" She held onto Carol's hand. "Plus, you're here"

Carol awkwardly moved her hand away from Valkyrie's. "So I make this place better but that's not enough to get free drinks?"

Valkyrie chuckled. "Are you a queen?"

"I would like to think so", Carol winked.

"Who lives in the castle?"

"Who built the castle in a day?"

"Who turned New Asgard from some podunk harbor town into the thriving kingdom it once was?"

"Who helped massively?"

"That's not as impressive", Valkyire said, raising her fist in the air. "I win"

"Would it have been anything like this if I didn't help?" Valkyrie just sat there, stammering. Carol gave a slight smile. "I win"

"You know the point of a date isn't so the two people can be smarmy to each other, right?"

"I haven't gone on a date since the 80's", Carol said, yet again. There was a slight tremble in her voice.

Valkyrie's smile began to fade. "I haven't gone on a date in at least a thousand years"

"Was there someone you ever really cared about?" Valkyire nodded. "Boy or girl?"

"I dated plenty of men and women on Asgard but then I joined the Valkyrie"

Carol gave a half-smile. "I keep forgetting that's not your real name"

Valkyrie let out of small laugh under her breath. "I met a girl there. I loved her more than anything. And then one day, she jumped in front of a knife to save me". She began to tear up. "I ran away. Didn't do anything to her killer. Went on a thousand-year drinking binge on Sakaar."

"I'm sorry that this all happened to you", Carol said, softly.

Valkyrie rubbed her eyes and gave a weak smile. "I mean, at the end of it all, I ran into you" Carol's face went blank. She didn't know what to say. Valkyrie's smile began to grow. "And I also noticed that you didn't deny that this was a date that last time I said it." She began to lean closer to Carol. "Be honest. Do you like me, Carol Danver?"

Carol opened her mouth but before she could say something, Korg place their drinks on the table. "Hey, guys. Here you go. Two glasses of what I think is tequila and the bottle. Lemme know if you need anything else."

"Thanks, Korg", Carol said, smiling at him, as he walked away. Carol held up the bottle and looked at the label. "Yeah, this is vodka"

Valkyrie held up her glass. "As long as it's some sort of alcohol", she said, downing the entire glass.

"I'm sorry if I-"

"Believe me, you didn't do anything", Valkyrie interrupted. 

"I didn't answer the question"

"I was just being flirty", Valkyrie said, pouring another glass.

"But we're always being flirty", said Carol, shaking. "And I've just always been afraid to say that..." She stopped talking. She was starting to panic. She was too afraid to say it.

Valkyrie had the biggest grin on her face. "Don't worry, Danvers. I can tell where you're going with that."

"But I need to tell you", she said, desperate.

"You don't need to", Valkyire winked. She leaned closer for a kiss. Carol did the same, closing her eyes. Suddenly, Valkyrie let out a slight belch.

Carol immediatley jumped back into her seat. "Jesus, Val!" 

Valkyrie couldn't stopped laughing. Once she was finally able to catch her breath, she said "I'm sorry. Let's do that again."

Carol crossed her arms. "I don't trust you anymore."

Valkyrie laughed some more. "It may have been deliberate, sure", she said, pouring herself another drink. "But that's what drinks do to me"

"You don't want to drink too much", said Carol, trying to take the bottle from her date's hands.

"I'm actually physically unable to get drunk", said Valkyrie, taking the bottle back. "I assume the same with you, Miss Glowing Powerful Lady?"

Carol shook her head. "Little secret... I actually went through my own drinking binge."

Valkyrie was in disbelief. "I thought you were helping other planets the entire time."

Carol's eyes seemed to become puffy. "I was for a while. Then, once, a man named Norran came to me asking me to help his planet." Carol was now taking the bottle and filling her glass to the brim. "There was this inter-dimensional being-"

"Galactus?", Valkyrie interjected, "the being who travels to other dimensions and devours planets". Carol nodded. "I thought he was a myth"

"He's real. I should know", Carol started rubbing her forehead. "I got my ass handed to me. He's that powerful. So Norran sacrificed himself so Galactus could spare this dimension." A few tears began to fall down Carol's face. "He had just started a family, too. I couldn't even look his wife in the eye and tell her what happened." She wiped her tears away, taking another sip of her drink. "So I found a deserted planet. I Started a farm. Went on my own little drinking binge for a few years until one day Nick Fury paged me and then you know the rest."

Valkyrie got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Carol and then kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay", she said, stroking Carol's hair. "Talk to me about something else. Get your mind off of this."

Carol rubbed her eyes. "Okay. I ended up giving Nebula that farm when she and Mantis got married"

"The space gays?", asked Valkyrie, still consoling her date.

Carol laughed, seemingly forgetting about her story. "Is that what we're calling them."

Valkyrie let go of Carol and took their glasses. "No, that's what we're calling ourselves", she joked, as she handed Carol her glass. "Space gays?"

Carol raised her glass. "Space gays", she said, before they both drank whatever vodka was left. She began to form a smile. "We're gonna need some more booze"

* * *

Valkyrie seemed almost sober, minus some stumbling as she walked over to Korg. "Hey, Korg. Don't charge Carol for anything, okay? It's all on me"

"Okay, man. But if you want Karaoke DVDs, those always cost money."

Valkyrie was visibly confused. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, a voice came over the speakers. "I will now be singing the love theme from my favorite movie". Valkyrie looked over and saw a drunken Carol slurring into the microphone. "And I would like to dedicate it", she said, pointing at Valkyrie. "to the women I'm hopelessly in love with, the queen of New Asgard."

Valkyrie wanted to run up to Carol and make her stop but she too busy laughing. The music began to play, as Carol started drunkenly singing.

_**"Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game. On this endless ocean, finally lovers feel no shame"** _

The crowd was cheering. Valkyire was still laughing. Carol started gesturing to her to get on the stage.

_**"Turning and returning to some secret place inside"** _

Valkyire ran onto the stage and started to sing into Carol's mike.

_**"Watching in slow-motion, as you turn around and say"** _

_Carol was now shouting excitedly._ "Val, your singing is so beautiful!" And they began to sing, simultaneously.

_**"Take My Breath Away"** _

Valkyrie pulled her face away from the mike and shouted "Korg, I wanna buy 20 DVDs of this!"

* * *

Carol leaned on Valkyrie as she tried to make it to her bedroom. Valkyrie was still laughing and Carol was still singing.

_**"I don't want anybody else. When I think about you, I tou-"** _

She stopped singing when Valkyrie practically threw her onto the bed.

"Good night, Carol."

"Wait, Valkyrie", Carol groaned.

"I need some rest, too."

"Val"

"Carol, we can't keep doing this"

"Brunnhilde!"

That was her weakness. Only Carol was allowed to use her real name. "What is it, Carol"

Carol sat upright on the edge of her bed. "Can you come closer"

Valkyrie leaned closer, almost hesitant. "Are you gonna do what I did to you when-"

Suddenly, without warning, Carol grabbed Valkyrie's face and began to kiss her for what felt like an eternity. Valkyrie didn't want it to stop but she had to pull away. "Carol..."

Carol held on to Valkyrie. "Please. I wanted to do this since I first met you." Carol gave a dopey grin. "I think I'm in love with you."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me in the bar?" Carol nodded. But it was an awkward nod. She lifted her head up slowly and then violently let it down. Valkyrie gave her a small peck on the lips. "Get some sleep, Carol Danvers."

"Will you stay with me?" Valkyrie nodded. Carol then went to lay down on the other side of her bed. Valkyrie was lying right next to her. "The whole night", asked Carol.

"The whole night", whispered Valkyrie. She then put turned her head so she was now facing Carol's ear "I think I'm in love with you, too". Carol's grin got even wider before she would finally fall asleep.

 

 

 


	4. Another Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Carol starts to adjust to a normal lifestyle, she gets a page from Fury that changes everything.

Carol and Valkyrie were sitting on that hillside once again, drinking coffee yet again. Carol didn't remember much of what happened the night before. She only remembered up to where she and Valkyrie were singing 'Take My Breath Away' at karaoke. She was surprised to see Valkyrie laying in bed next to her that morning. As they sat on the hill, Carol desperately wanted to know everything that happened.

"I really said that?"

"I said it too", Valkyrie responded.

Carol had her head in her hands. "That's so embarrassing."

"Again, I said it too"

"Why do you keep saying that"

Valkyrie placed her hand on Carol's shoulder. "Because I meant it and I want to know if you did too"

Carol took another sip of coffee and stared off into the horizon. She was still a little too scared to say what she felt. "Yes", she said under her breath.

Valkyrie leaned closer. "What was that"

"Yes", repeated Carol, only slightly louder.

"Could you speak up just a little more?"

"Yes", Carol shouted. "Yes, I meant it!" A smile began to form on her face, as she had just realized what happened. "I meant it! I meant every word of it!"

"Even the part where we hooked up?", Valkyrie said, raising her eyebrow.

Carol's jaw was practically on the floor. "We did?" Valkyrie nodded. And then, suddenly, Carol was kissing Valkyrie once again. At least it was happening until Carol stopped to ask "So you're sure that we didn't-"

"Carol, for the hundredth time, I was in your bed, fully clothed. What do you think happened?"

"Nothing?"

Valkyrie shrugged. "So is this a thing?"

Carol was now making direct eye contact with her. "Do you want it to be?"

Before Valkyrie could answer, a mysterious beeping noise starting coming from Carol's pocket. She reached in and pulled out her old pager.

"What the hell is that thing", said Valkyrie, visibly confused.

"It's a pager. They were big 20, 30 years ago." Carol looked at pager and the joy that was on her face before was completely gone. "Something's wrong with Monica"

"Your daughter or friend or whatever the relationship there is?"

Carol stood up and started glowing "I'll be right back"

"I wanna go with you", said Valkyrie, standing up. Carol gave her a deadpan stare. "What? I'm an honorary Avenger too."

"Can you fly?"

"I can ride a pegasus", she shrugged.

"I don't need to ride a pegasus", said Carol, clearly hiding something.

Valkyrie noticed this. "Carol, do you want to ride the pegasus?"

Carol crossed her arms. "Kinda."

"C'mon, once in a lifetime opportunity here"

Carol sighed. "I have to do this on my own. It's too personal."

Valkyrie seemed disappointed but tried to hide it. "Fine, but without me, no pegasus"

Carol smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't be long."

* * *

She sat in the lobby, waiting for Fury or an agent or anyone to show up and tell them where to go. On the outside, she was calm and collected, as usual. On the inside, she was practically screaming. Not only was she afraid of where things were going with Valkyrie but now Monica, one of the only people she called family, could be in danger. She was anxiously shaking her leg, waiting for someone, anyone to tell her what exactly was going on. Suddenly, a young woman, who couldn't be older than seventeen, walked by. Carol shouted out of desperation. "Hey, kid!" The young woman turned around to see them sitting there. "Do you know when they're coming to get us?"

"Afraid not, m'am", the young woman said, meekly. "I'm just an intern. I'm still in high school, actually."

"Thanks, anyway" Before the intern could leave, Carol called out "What's your name, kid?"

The intern walked closer and extended her hand. "Kamala Khan."

Carol shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Carol Danvers."

Kamala let out a high-pitched squeal that took Carol aback. She couldn't stop smiling. "The Carol Danvers? The one who destroyed numerous alien spaceships all by herself?"

Carol shrugged and and smiled. "I guess if you put it that way-"

Kamala was now practically jumping for joy. "It is an honor, Miss Danvers! You're such an inspiration to me. Reading about how you became one of the best pilots in the air force, even though everyone said you couldn't...", Kamala suddenly threw her arms around Carol. "That helped me through hard time in my life." She looked up at Carol. "You're my hero!"

Carol couldn't help but grin. Everyone had always seemed interested in her power set. But before that she was a pilot and a damn good one. However, she and Maria faced scrutiny and bigotry almost every day. And to see that she inspired someone else. That she helped someone going through something similar. It gave her a feeling that, whatever she's been doing, she was doing it very well. "While I'm here, I'd love to tell you about the time a guy made fun of me and I immediately saved his life right after", she said. Kamala looked as if she was ready to explode. Suddenly, a voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, look who hasn't aged a day"

Carol looked up and saw Nick Fury standing from across the hall. "I'm sorry, Kamala but I'll have to tell you some other time". She put her hand on Kamala's shoulder. "Don't take no for an answer", she said, winking. And walked towards Fury. "It was nice to meet you, kid", she called out.

Carol closed the door behind her as they all walked into Fury's office. She stood before him, waiting for the awkward silence to end.

"Still dressing like it's 1995", asked Fury, in a stoic matter.

"Still haven't told anyone about the cat", asked Carol, in a similar tone.

After a few more seconds of walked hesitation, the two burst out laughing.

"It's good to see you, Danvers", said Fury, smiling for the first time in a while.

"How's Goose?"

"He's great when you don't touch him", he quipped.

Before Carol could respond, she suddenly remembered why they were there in the first place. "What's wrong with Monica?"

"It's a long story. When Thanos snapped his fingers, tore a hole in the multiverse." A hologram appeared before them. "Since then, multiple people from different dimensions have found themselves stranded in ours, such as Quentin Beck and-"

Carol recognized the next person to appear on the hologram. "Isn't that Hope Van Dyne?"

"Yes, but not ours", said Fury. "This is an alternate Hope who went down a different and darker path in life. Calls herself 'Red Queen'"

"Is that why I'm here?"

"Don't worry about her. Scott and our Hope detained her a while ago."

"What does any of this have to do with Monica?"

"One of our scientists tried to create a machine that would let us traveled to different dimensions and Monica volunteered to be the pilot. But the machine was unstable and the scientist insisted we keep trying. It exploded before she could go in but she absorbed extra-dimensional energy, as a result."

Carol was afraid to ask what Fury knew she was thinking. "Is she-"

"Don't panic, Danvers. Monica is alive. Her vitals are actually off the charts"

"Enough with the exaggeration. How is she, actually?"

"No, they were literally off the charts. Then she passed out. Don't worry. She'll probably wake up in the next two hours."

"So why am I here"

"Because we're wondering if what happened to Carol back in '95 is happening to Monica now"

Carol had mixed emotions. "Well, at least this time, there's no kree around to control her." Fury didn't respond. "Right?"

"Here's where things get weird".

"What do you mean", she asked. Suddenly, something else caught her eye. "Did Sam leave his shield here?", she asked, pointing to a shield, leaning against a cabinet file.

"That's not Sam's", said Fury.

"Who else could it belong to?"

"Follow me"

* * *

Fury led Carol to the end of a long hallway, where there was nothing but a single door.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on", she asked.

"Remember what I said about different possibilities and people going through different paths in their lives", asked Fury. Carol nodded. "Well, Carol Danvers", said Fury, as he unlocked the door. "Meet the alternate and ironically-named Captain America."

As Fury opened the door, Carol noticed a figure wearing a star-spangled uniform. Except unlike Steve or Sam, this Captain America was a woman. But it wasn't just any woman. Carol's jaw was practically on the floor when the woman looked over at her.

"Carol", said the woman, in a British accent. "You must be of this dimension. Which means you must be used to Steve only" She extended her hand. "I'm-"

"Peggy Carter", Carol interrupted. She was trying to stay professional, as hard as it was. "Yes, I am she- Carol, I mean" Next thing, she knew, she was rambling. "I read about you and Steve when I was a kid. How you guys both went against the conventions- you especially. And I-" She stopped talking out of embarrassment. "You're kind of an inspiration to me", she mumbled. 

Despite Carol feeling embarrassed, Peggy wore a smile on her face. She felt honored, if anything. "Well, Nicholas filled me in on what's happening here. So I should fill you in on what happened where I'm from."

Carol turned to Fury. "Did she just call you 'Nicholas'", she asked, while stifling a laugh.

Fury looked like he was about to interject with a defense but Peggy spoke first. "When Dr. Erskine worked on his serum he needed to test it to make sure it was safe so I volunteered." She crossed her arms. "However, the military wouldn't allow a woman to have all the glory so they used it on Steve too"

"So how'd you get to put on the uniform", asked Carol, listening intensely.

"Well, when Erskine was murdered, they had no choice but to use me. Steve and I worked together. It was the best years of my life" Peggy stopped talking. The atmosphere in the room changed all of a sudden. "Then I wound up in the ice. When I woke up, he had grown old. Lived a life." She looked down to hide her tear-filled eyes. "And unlike you guys, I don't have a time machine."

"I know how it feels", said Carol, wanting to hug her idol but still trying to appear professional. "How'd you get here in the first place"

"The machine that Monica and the scientist were testing out worked", Fury explained. It managed to pull Captain Carter and two others to our dimension. When the machine exploded, they were stranded here"

"Wait, then who else is here?"

Peggy took a few steps aside to reveal another figure sitting in the corner of the room, asleep. She was tied in a straight-jacket, which meant Fury didn't exactly trust her. Carol recognized her as well but, unlike Peggy, this wasn't a good thing. Carol's fists began to light up before Peggy grabbed her hand.

"Nicolas informed me of this situation as well"

Carol looked furious. "Did he tell you that she comes from the Kree, a race that tried to commit genocide on multiple different races? Or the part where she tried to kill us? Or that she died when her ship crashed?"

Peggy sighed. "Yes, all of that."

"Then why are you defending Minn-Erva, one of the most ruthless Kree soldiers?"

"Because where I come from she's on our side" She walked over to the sleeping Kree and tapped her on the head. "Wake up, Minerva."

Minerva awoke and saw Carol standing from across the room and immediately smiled. "Carol!"

"What do you want, asshole?"

Minerva's smile quickly faded. "I take it we aren't friends in this dimension" Carol, still scowling, shook her head. "Carol, where I come from, I defected when you did. I followed a new path and you became my most trusted companion, along with the Captain"

"Forgive me if I don't exactly believe that" Her fists were lighting up again, as were her eyes

"Do you believe me", asked Peggy stepping between the two. "Carol, we need your help because you can do things we can't and because we trust you more than anyone we know. Can you please hear us out?"

Carol powered down. "I'll trust you. But only you"

"Fair enough", said Minerva.

"What do you need my help with?"

"There's one more person who's from their dimension", said Fury. "Some silver Ken-doll lookin' dude"

"The Silver Surfer", said Minerva.

"He's the herald for Galactus', Peggy explained. "Do you know of him"

These words hit Carol like a sack of bricks. She knew of the Silver Surfer. However, she also knew him by a different name "Norran..."


	5. The Silver Surfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol has to confront demons from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I was sidetracked by life and then I ended up with Writer's Block. In that time, I ended up seeing Far From Home and a lot of this was inspired by trailers for that movie. Now having seen it, I know that [FFH SPOILER ALERT] literally everything was a lie. So I have to update this with me mentioning Mysterio, Fury, and the Multiverse in the previous chapter. Now I have to retcon the last chapter but it's all for the best as I look ahead for this story.

"Hey, Lieutenant Trouble"

Monica looked up from the hospital bed to see Carol walking into the room.

"Hey, Auntie."

"Are you okay", asked Carol, sitting beside her Monica. "Fury said you got hit by some weird energy-"

"They said it was inter-dimensional energy, I think"

"Are you sure you're okay". She held the hand of her "niece".

Monica smiled. "Honestly... I don't know why... I just feel amazing."

"Are your moms coming?"

"They were here earlier. We were all surprise we figured you would be the first one here."

Carol thought back to how she spent her entire morning with Valkyrie. "I was very busy" Monica raised her eyebrows. "Maintenance and all"

"How was your date last night?"

"That doesn't matter right now"

"It very much matters to me. I wanna know if the queen of New Asgard is gonna be my new aunt."

"Monica, now isn't the time."

"What were you really busy with", asked Monica, winking.

Carol didn't want to respond. "Have there been any weird things happening to you, physically?"

Monica shrugged. "I feel... better, if anything", she said, somewhat unsure.

"Fury said you passed out shortly after the accident. Do you remember anything weird happening?"

Monica hesitated. She was trying to remember anything. "The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes. There was this... thing next to me. It was almost blinding me."

"Was it silver?" Monica nodded. Carol placed her head in her hands. "Remember the man I told you about? Norran?"

"The man who sacrificed himself to save his planet when-" Maria stopeed herself. She didn't want to say anything that would trigger Carol's anxieties.

Carol nodded. She waited before she said anything else. "What did you think I meant by sacrifice"

"I assumed he died."

Carol scoffed. "One life means nothing to Galactus. If Norran died, the planet would be gone nonetheless." Carol was looking down as she explained all of this. She couldn't bring herself to look anyone in the eye. "Norran offered to serve Galactus, as long as his planet... and this dimension, would be safe." She didn't cry. Her eyes didn't even well up. She was angry. Her eyes were beginning and hands were beginning to glow. "I was there when in happened. His entire person was enveloped by silver. Galactus gave him a small amount of his power." She held up her hand to show the amount. "I wouldn't even say one percent and Norran became one of the most powerful beings in history. He was given the name of the Silver Surfer and they left to another dimension, never to be seen again."

"Until now?" Carol fell silent. Monica held Carol's hand. "I'm sorry, Auntie."

"I need to talk to him"

* * *

 Peggy and Carol stood before the door to the cell that held the Surfer. 

"You mean to tell me the only thing restraining Norran is a couple of straps?"

"Don't worry", Peggy assured. "His powers are in his board. And that is on the other side of this building."

"Can you go in there with me?"

"Carol Danvers has never been the type to ask for help on my world."

"Well, on your world, she probably didn't feel guilty for a past, life-changing event"

"She probably did", shrugged Peggy. "She just never told us anything."

Carol silently chuckled as they both entered the room. At first, she stood there motionless. She stared at Norran in shock of what he had become. He appeared humanoid. But he was completely enveloped in silver. She placed her hand on his arm, only for his arms to suddenly jolt open.

"Carol Danvers", said Norran, softly. His voice was low and flat. He sounded almost emotionless, like a robot.

"Do you remember me", asked Carol, with a slight tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I remember what my master said about you"

"And what did he say", asked Peggy, shield in hand.

"He said that I am like this..." He turned his head towards Carol. "because of you"

Carol's instincts shut down. She would normally be ready to fight but she was so filled with guilt that she backed away from Norran.  Peggy raised her sheild "What else did he tell you?"

He opened his hand and raised it as high as he could. "That the one power I have without the board is to summon the board."

Carol lifted her head. "What did he-"

"To me, my board", shouted Norran.

Suddenly, a silver board crashed through the wall, knocked over Peggy, and flew into Norran's hand. Before anyone knew it, the straps disintegrated and Norran was back on his feet. Peggy managed to get off the ground and threw her shield. However, Norran caught the shield and threw it back at Peggy, hitting her in the head and knocking her to the ground, unconscious. Norran jumped onto his board, only to notice Carol, fists raised and glowing, charging at him. As she threw a punch at him, Norran raised his hand and caught her fist before she could hit his face. Carol tried again with the other hand but he caught that one as well. She found herself unable to move and struggled to release her hands.

"You can't hurt me anymore, Carol Danvers", he said, slightly raising his voice.

Suddenly, Carol found her hands ripped free. Out of nowhere, a giant fist grabbed Norran and threw him out of the room and through a wall. Carol fell on the floor and looked up. She saw the giant fist shrink bank into a petite hand and saw the face of her savior.

"Kamala?"

Kamala Khan stood before her, trying to catch her breath. "Hi, Ms. Danvers." She ran over to Carol and helped her back up. "I tried to mention this before but you took off. Mr. Fury said that this evil Barney dude reduced these magic space rocks to their atomic level and that the energy found its way to Earth and some of it hit me and now I have Elastagirl powers."

Carol struggled to stand but placed her hand on Kamala's shoulder and smiled. "Thanks, kid"

"You're welcome" Kamala was practically jumping for joy. "I have no idea what to do with this stuff so I figured you could help me understand everything."

Carol was about to respond until she noticed Norran hovering behind her. She pushed Kamala aside and yelled "Get down!" She shot a photon blast at him, which only managed to knock him back a few feet. However, he was still on the board, still off the ground. Carol lifted off the ground as well, ready to fight until the end.

"Hey!", shouted a voice from behind them. Norran turned around to see a woman standing there.

"Nobody hurts Auntie Carol", said Monica, through gritted teeth. 

Norran raised his fists towards Monica and shot an energy blast at her. Carol sat there in shock.... until she noticed that Monica was still standing and that the blast hadn't phased her at all. In fact, she had absorbed the energy and shot it back at Norran. Norran began to repeatedly blast her with energy until he realized that she remained unphased.

"My turn", she said. Without warning, Monica began to turn translucent silver. Without warning, she began to float off the ground and lunged at Norran, knocking him off of his board. "You wanna try that again, bitch?"

Norran grabbed his board buthe heard Carol's voice.

"Norran, please."

He wouldn't even look at her as he said, "Norran is no more" and the Silver Surfer flew up through the roof and out of sight. Monica helped Carol up off the floor, as Kamala crawled over to Peggy and tried to give her CPR. "Are you okay, Carol?", asked Monica.

Carol looked around the room. It took her a few moments to collect herself. When finally did, she immediately yelled "What the FUCK as that?"

"Some naked silver guy just attacked us?"

"How did you do... WHATEVER IT WAS that you just did?"

Monica stuttered for a bit, trying to think of a way to get out of the conversation. "How did the intern change sizes or whatever it was she did?"

"Hey, I told her", Kamala interjected.

"Yeah, she told me", said Carol. "Now it's your turn. What happened?"

Monica leaned against the wall and sighed. "The energy that hit me gave me abilities. I can change into any kind of energy. Even the energies that hit me." She gave a half-smile. "I'm kinda like you now"

Carol placed her hand on her head. "There's just a lot of information I need to take in."

Suddenly, Nick Fury appeared in the doorway. "We need to talk"

Carol was ready to scream in anger.

* * *

Carol entered Fury's office. As soon as he closed his door, he noticed that she was about to explode. "There's something you need to know."

"What else do I need to know?!?", she asked, trying not to scream. "I know you kept Monica from telling me anything! I know you're planning to use a teenage girl as a weapon! What else is there for me to find out?"

Nicked sighed and before Carol knew what was happening, Nick was physically changing. His skin was changing. He took off his eye patch to show his eyes were changing. And suddenly, the skrull leader, Talos, was standing before her. "Hi, Carol"

"Hi, Talos", said Carol, sporting a fake smile. "I'm going to murder you if you don't explain everything in the next ten seconds"

"Nick is in space"

"Of course he is!", she said, sarcastically.

"He's building S.W.O.R.D. It's basically SHIELD but for the whole galaxy. Stops extraterrestrial threats before it's too late and all that. Also, the multiverse thing is real. But Quentin Beck lied. He's from here. We just have to keep saying he is for legal reasons."

"How does that work?"

"I don't know, Carol. The poor Parker kid is in jail because of it and we have no evidence to prove him innocent"

"Okay, listen to me carefully. Whatever the intern shit is, drop it and let the girl live her life."

"Yes", said Talos, afraid that Carol would blast her.

"Two, let Monica go home and tell her moms everything"

"Well, there's some stuff we need to keep confidential"

Carol's hands lit up. "Everything!"

"Everything, yes."

"And Peggy's coming with me"

"Why?"

"Because if you believe an insane man with a fishbowl on his head, you're probably not very qualified to talk about the multiverse."

"Nick won't allow it. But maybe if you take the Kree girl with you..."

"Am I allowed to hit her?"

"Yes."

"Deal."

Talos clapped. "Great. I'll get the jet ready."

Carol pulled out her phone. "Hey, Val. I some unexpected visitors coming."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This one kinda sucked. :P


	6. Two Kree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol brings the inter-dimensional travelers to New Asgard, thinking maybe her troubles have come to a halt, only for her to realize that they've only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Minn-Erva - Evil cyborg  
> *Minerva - Not evil regular kree from other dimension  
> I shouldn't have to clear this up but ya never know.

"Auto-pilot engaged", said the quin-jet's AI. Carol stepped out of the pilot's chair and walked over to Minerva, who was still wearing a straitjacket and muzzle. Beside her was Peggy, still unconscious. Carol removed Minerva's muzzle.

"Let's just make one thing clear", Carol said sternly. "Other dimension or not, I don't trust you."

"And I'll make one thing clear", Minerva said, calmly. "Other dimension or not, I have been, and always shall be, your friend."

"I swear if you quote Star Trek one more time-"

"You watch Star Trek?"

"Nothing after Next Generation"

"Even the movies?"

"Didn't say that."

"Favorite Star Trek Movie?"

"Star Trek Beyond"

"What the hell is Star Trek Beyond?"

Carol's eyes widened. "Yeah, you must be from an evil dimension."

"But we like Star Trek so..." Minerva grinned. "Hey... similarities... friends, right?" Carol shook her head. "Okay, straight up. What did me from this dimension do?"

Carol groaned. She really didn't like talking about her past. "You were part of the Kree that manipulated me and used me as a weapon. But I guess it doesn't matter because she's dead" She looked over at Minerva and stifled a laugh when she has a terrified look on her face. 

"Any- anything else I need to know", Minerva asked quietly. Carol knew there was something that she should definitely know. But she didn't want to say it so she shook her head. Minerva sighed and spoke in a slightly louder tone. "I worked for Star-Force too. I waxed the ships. Females weren't allowed to be soldiers on Hala."

"They weren't here either", Carol said.

"How did I end up a soldier in this place?"

"Oh, because you were the most ruthless assassin."

Minerva laughed until she realized that Carol was being serious. "Well, you were kind of an inspiration to me. You were the first female soldier. So when you defected, I left Hala, came to Earth, and became an Avenger."

Carol smiled at this. Maybe this Minerva wasn't so bad after all. Plus, she liked the idea of being an inspiration to others, no matter what dimension it happens in. She didn't have much inspiration growing up, so finding out that in one day that she helped inspire many was an uplifting prospect.

"You smiled", Minerva gasped. "I made you smile. Does that mean I can get out of the straitjacket?"

"No, but you won't have to where the muzzle anymore"

After a few more minutes, the jet finally landed on New Asgard. Valkyrie, Korg, and Meik all boarded the ship and Valkyrie was surprised by what she had seen. Korg and Meik just went along with it, as always.

"What's going on?", she asked.

Carol walked up to Valkyrie and gave her a quick peck. "I'll explain later but it's been a long day and I'd like to be alone with you"

"Okay', Valkyrie said, trying not to smile.

Before they walked off the ship, Carol looked over at Korg and said "Put the sleeping woman on a couch and take the straitjacket off the the blue girl and stick with her."

"Okay, chief", Korg said. "But why?"

"She may kill somebody."

"Come on", Minerva groaned. "We were having a nice moment."

* * *

"You ever gonna explain what's going on", Valkyrie asked, walking over to the table where Carol sat and handed her a drink.

"Something about another dimension", Carol mumbled. "Captain America is a british woman and the evil kree woman isn't evil."

"Is the evil kree woman Minn-Erva?", Valkyrie asked, slyly. "The one that you slept with when you were brainwashed?"

Carol snickered. "I regret telling you that very much." The two laughed but Carol's smile quickly turned into a look of despair.

"What's wrong", asked Valkyrie, holding Carol's hand.

"I saw Norran", she whispered.

"Oh", said Valkyrie, unsure of what to say. "Honestly, when you said he sacrificed himself, I assumed he died"

Carol shook her head. "He lost his mind. Doesn't remember much. Galactus is his master and it's all my fault."

"What did he do?"

"He just flew off somewhere. I'd go after him but they said S.W.O.R.D. will go after him"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is-" But Carol cut her off.

"I don't know", she groaned. "Nick is in space, I guess. It's been a long day." She placed her head on the table, clearly in distraught.

"Looks like someone needs more drinks", Valkyrie remarked. She was about to get up to leave but Carol gripped her hand tighter.

"Stay with me." She lifted her head up off the table and looked Valkyrie in the eye. "Please"

Valkyrie obliged. "Are you still thinking about last night?"

"Is what you said true?"

"Said a lot of things, Carol", Valkyrie said. "You couldn't remember much"

"You said that I said I was in love with you?"

Valkyrie nodded. "I also said it and I still don't see what's so confusing about this."

"I've wanted to say it for a while", Carol said, holding back tears. "I was with a Kree and she was evil. I started a family with someone but it was never going to work out. Stuff like that happens and you try not to catch feelings." A small but noticeable smile formed. "But I really like you, Brunnhilde. And I really want to make this work."

Valkyrie sat there for a second, unsure of what to do. Carol looked like she was about to say something until Valkyrie leaned over and kissed her. When they finally let go, she was smiling. "I really like you and I really want to make this work, too."

They leaned in again but Carol pulled away. "Oh and I forgot to mention, Monica can transform into energy now and I met this teenager who can enhance her body parts at will"

Valkyrie suddenly had a million questions running through her head. The first being 'How could you forget something like that' but before she could ask any of them. They heard a loud noise coming for outside. A spaceship was landing.

* * *

Carol and Valkyrie stood outside the ship. Carol began to glow and Valkyrie raised her sword, ready for any impending threat. As the hatch opened, the two let out a battle cry, ready to charge until the figure from inside the ship let out a high-pitched shriek.

"Please don't kill me", she shouted.

"Oh, shit", Carol said, under her breath. "It's Mantis" Carol returned to normal and ran into the spaceship. "Mantis, I'm so sorry. We thought you were-" She noticed that Mantis was holding her hands over her face. Carol grabbed Mantis's arms and placed them at her sides. "Mantis, seriously. Open your eyes. It's just Carol." Mantis opened her eyes and immediately hugged Carol as hard as she good. "Feeling the love."

"It's so good to see you", she said, finally letting go and jumping excitedly.

"Is this one of the space gays", came Valkyrie's voice.

"Who is that", whispered Mantis.

"Do you two not know each other", Carol asked. The two shook their heads. Carol was in dismay. "Mantis, this is my girlfriend, Brunnhilde"

"Carol!"

"Hi, Brunnhilde", Mantis said walking off with Valkyrie.

"Call me Valkyrie", she said.

"Why?"

As the two walked off together, Nebula ran towards Carol with a blade in hand. "I heard Mantis scream! What's wrong"

"Yeah, false alarm. She's just easily scared."

Nebula put the blade up to Carol's chin. "I swear, if you scared my wife..."

"It's nice to see you too", Carol said, lowering Nebula's hand. "Can I get a hug this time?"

"Touch me and I end you"

Carol wasn't scared of much but there was always something about Nebula that unnerved her slightly. "So how's married life?"

"I've never been happier", Nebula said, in her same low, deadpan tone, making Carol unsure about whether or not she was serious. Although, judging by how ready Nebula was to kill her, there was a solid chance she was being serious. 

"Is this her", came another voice.

"There's more of you", Carol asked Nebula.

Another alien woman ran up to the two of them "It's really you!", she said to Carol. Carol was surprised at yet another person in awe of her. "I'm Phyla-Vell. You knew my mother."

Carol had a mix of emotions. "I didn't know Mar-Vell had any kids"

"She was always too busy trying to stop the Kree", Phyla said, excitedly. "But my father told me how you carried out her final mission and it's just an honor to meet you" Carol wanted to say something but Phyla suddenly began to hug her.

"What do you say, Nebula", asked Carol.

"Still no"

"Yeah, she's not much of a hugger", said Phyla. "My girlfriend is. You should meet her."

"Did someone mention me?", came yet another voice.

"How many people are on this ship", asked Carol, as Phyla let go of her.

"There's Moondragon and an evil cyborg that wants to see you", said Nebula. "And unless Lylla snuck on board, that should be it."

Phyla began to speak "This is my girlfriend, Moondra-" However, Moondragon threw the cyborg by Carol's feet.

The cyborg was wearing restraints but she was able to look up at Carol "Hello, Vers."

Carol was in shock at what she was seeing. "Minn-Erva"

As Valkyrie and Mantis joined them, Minn-Erva told them the story. After the crash, she was reduced to nothing more than reduced to nothing more than a torso, head and half of her arms. The Kree would find her and save her by replacing what was lost with mechanics.

Valkyrie whispered into Carol's ear. "I can't believe you slept with a cyborg" Carol let out an exasperated sigh.

"And you know what else", said Minn-Erva. "The second we landed on this dump of a planet, I alerted Yonn-Rogg. Soon, he'll be down here and you won't stand a chance. And neither will Baldie, or this false queen, or the ugly bug girl or-"

Without warning, Nebula knocked Minn-Erva unconscious. "No one talks about my wife like that" Mantis sported a dopey grin on her face.

"So what are we gonna do", asked Valkyrie.

"You guys stay safe here", said Carol. "I defeated Yonn-Rogg alone before and I can do it again"

"We can still help you", said Mantis. "Val told me about how she was part of a group of female warriors known as the Valkyire." She began jumping excitedly again. "We can be the new Valkyrie"

"That won't be confusing at all", mumbled Val.

"That's actually a pretty good idea", said Phyla.

"Can I actually get to ride a pegasus", asked Carol.

"Maybe", Valkyrie shrugged. 

"If we have to ride a pegasus, then I'm out", said Moondragon.

They all departed the ship, except for Mantis and Nebula. When Mantis tried to leave, Nebula grabbed and kissed her. "That was such a good idea, babe"

"Was it", Mantis asked shyly. 

"You're so smart.", Nebula said, still in her deadpan tone "I love you."

"I love you, too", said Mantis, blushing.

"Now close the hatch", said Nebula. "We finally have the ship to ourselves and no one will hear us."


	7. The New Valkyrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! So. Thing have been not great lately and I have been occupied and then I got some ideas for other stories and I wrote all those so now I've kinda regained some of the motivation to work through on this so sorry for taking so long but here is the latest chapter.

"Danvers", came a voice. "We need to talk"

Carol barely opened her eyes and saw Nebula's just a few inches from hers. "What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Can't this wait until morning", she groaned.

"It's about the attack", Nebula whispered loudly. "It's not going to go well"

Carol sighed. She knew Nebula wouldn't leave until she at least tried to hear her out. "Fine", she moaned, rubbing her eyes. "Could you just back up a bit? Your breath smells funny."

"It's because I ate a bug", Nebula whispered, embarrassed.

"Why would you eat a-" And then it hit Carol. "Jesus, Nebula" Nebula's blue was now turning a shade of red. "I didn't need to know that", she said, as she got up.

"She's right", came another voice in the dark. "You have made things awkward"

Carol let out another groan. "Mantis is in here too?"

"Yes, I am"

Carol muttered something under her breath. Nebula and Mantis couldn't make out what she said but it sounded angry. She scooted to the side of her bed so that the other two could have a place to sit. "You have three minutes to explain yourselves before I pass out."

As the two joined her, Mantis spoke first. "I had a nightmare."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"You were falling from the sky", she said, breathing fast. "You were unconscious. Nebula and Phyla were taken." She was almost hyperventilating now. Nebula placed her hand on her wife's shoulder, only for Mantis to grab her hand and grip it as tight as she could.

"Mantis, this is just your anxiety about tomorrow manifesting itself into a dream or something", she said, in a monotone sort of way. "If that doesn't make any sense, it's because you guys woke me up in the middle of the night".

"Danvers, please", said Nebula, a twinge of desperation in her voice. "I don't think shr is having nightmares. I think she's having visions"

"Every night, I had a dream about being attacked by a blue cyborg", whispered Mantis. "Then one day, Phyla and Moondragon showed up with Minn-Erva."

"And not everything in that dream has happened yet", said Nebula, now almost panicking. "There was some weird green monster there too."

Carol placed her head in her hands. "Tomorrow, I'll hold a vote on whether you guys should ho up there or if it should just be me"

Nebula turned to Mantis. "It's the best she can offer" Mantis gave a small nod and hopped off the bed. She walked out of the room, looking disappointed. "Prove her wrong", Nebula said to Carol and she went after her wife.

Carol laid down back in her bed. She was so tired that she almost forgot that Valkyrie was in bed with her. "You're not seriously holding a vote, are you?"

"It's a good enough reason for concern", Carol said. "Besides I can do it alone"

"Is that pride talking?", she asked. It was meant as a joke but because they had just been woken up, everything they said sounded flat.

"It's fear", said Carol, turning over in her bed. "I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me"

"I'd be glad to", said Valkyrie.

"I'd fight you on this but I really want some sleep", she said.

Valkyrie smiled. "You forfeit so that means I win"

* * *

They held the vote the next morning. Mantis and Nebula voted no. The rest voted yes. As they boarded the ship, Mantis grew more and more nervous. Nebula and Carol walked back towards her.

"Carol thinks its best that you stay behind", Nebula said, unable to look her in the eye. "But only if you feel like you cannot do it."

"Just stay there with Korg and Peggy and less evil 'Minn-Erva'", said Carol. "As long as I'm around, nothing will happen to these guys" Mantis gave a fake smile and Carol walked back towards the ship.

"Do you want me to stay behind with you?", asked Nebula, placing her hand on her wife's shoulder.

Mantis shook her head.

"Willow" Her voice had a slight crack in it. "please say something"

Mantis wrapped her arms around Nebula, as tears trickled down her face. "I love you so much"

Nebula kissed her wife's head. "I love you, too" They held each other for a little while longer until Nebula had to go. Mantis looked on tearfully as the ship took off.

On the ship, everyone seemed generally well. Valkyrie was getting hyped up. Phyla-Vell and Moondragon kept flirting with each other. Nebula seemed to be the only one who was expressing concern. Carol passed her duty of guarding Minn-Erva to Moondragon so she could talk to Nebula.

Carol pulled Nebula into another area of the ship. "Do you need anything", she asked Nebula.

"Why didn't you vote against the idea", Nebula muttered angrily. "You heard Mantis's vision. You heard the fear in her voice. And yet the only thing you did was hold a vote. You couldn't even vote on our side."

"Well, if I did, then we'd be at a stalemate and then where would we go from there?"

"Insist! You're the leader with the weird glowstick powers!"

"I did it for Val!", Carol said abruptly. "Val wanted this so I wanted this. You of all people should know how that feels"

Nebula sighed. "I'm only okay with any of this because Mantis is safe in New Asgard. Promise me you won't let anything she said come true. It would tear her apart."

"I promise, Nebs"

Carol extended her hand for Nebula to shake but Nebula just held her hand close to her knife and said "Thank you. And don't call me 'Nebs'"

The two returned to the bridge when Phyla spoke. "There's another ship apporaching. We think it's Yon-Rogg's"

"I'll go out there", said Carol. "I'll let you guys know if I need any backup"

Valkyrie walked over and gave Carol a kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe"

The ship's hatch opened and Carol flew out. She kept flying straight until the noticed a large looming figure before her. Carol cupped her hands and shouted out to the ship, "Hey, asshole! Why don't you come on out here?!?"

A voice came from the speakers. "I figured our paths would cross again one day, Vers"

Carol was fuming. "My name is Carol Danvers!"

The voice continued. "You can't fool me, Vers. You're still the same reckless soldier you were back on..."

The voice went silent. Carol began to smirk. She'd gotten to him. "Were you going to say something?" Silence. "Something about Hala, perhaps?" The guns on the ship all pointed towards Carol. "Maybe about that time I liberated Hala and got you exiled?" The guns suddenly dropped. "Giving up already?"

The voice of Yonn-Rogg finally responded. "Why don't you look to the right"

Carol rolled her eyes... and noticed a bright light coming from the right. She looked over and saw a flash of silver before everything went black.

* * *

Carol awoke to see Peggy sitting at the foot of her bed. "You're awake", she muttered.

"Astute observation, Danvers", said Peggy. "You're also awake"

"I guess I am", she said before putting her head back down. At first, she didn't remember anything. And then, everything came flooding back to her. "Yonn-Rogg!" Carol hopped out of bed but collapsed onto the floor as soon as she took a step.

"Please calm down", said Peggy, lifting her to her feet and sitting her back down on the bed. "A lot has happened. You've been out for a day."

"Where is everyone?" Peggy fell silent. "Tell me."

Peggy took a deep breath. "You were attacked by the Surfer"

"Norrin is working with the Kree?", asked Carol. She put her palm up to her face. She felt ashamed. This was her own undoing. She blamed herself for this and no one else. "What happened after that?"

"You fell from the sky, unconscious. Mantis managed to manipulate the grass so it could catch you... and then she used it to catch the ship. The Surfer put a whole in the ship and took the Minn-Erva from this dimension with him. The ones they call Nebula and Phyla jumped him and he simply took them hostage"

"Are the others okay", Carol asked after a long stretch of silence.

"They're unharmed. But Mantis and Moondragon are devastated. Valkyrie can't even come in here and look at you. She blames herself."

Carol broke into tears. Peggy put her arms around Carol in some sort of attempt to cheer her up. Carol's guilt had grown even more. She was ashamed. Mantis and Nebula warned her. Everything had gone wrong. Everyone had lost something. And it was all her fault.


	8. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Phyla-Vell and Nebula being held hostage, a toll has been taken on the rest of the group.

Carol walked into the bar and saw Valkyrie drunkingly dancing on top of a table that Mantis and Moondragon were sitting at. As she approached the table, Valkyrie stumbled and fell into Carol's arms.

"Hey, babe", Valkyrie excitedly slurred. She began shouting "You see that?!? She literally caught me as I fell! That's love, assholes!" Carol placed Valkyrie on her feet but Valkyrie she kept her arms around her.

"I thought it took a lot to get you drunk", said Carol.

"Well, I drank... I think... half of their inventory?"

"What are we gonna do about this", asked Carol, almost desperately.

"About what?" Valkyrie was still slurring.

"About Phyla and Nebula, obviously"

Valkyrie turned back the the two at the table. "What is it that we agreed to do about them?"

"Give up", said a defeated Mantis, head down on the table. "We agreed to give up"

Carol was appalled. "You're kidding me"

"I didn't agree to giving up", Moondragon interjected.

"That's two against two, Val. That makes this a stalemate."

Valkyrie threw her arms in the air. "Awesome. A stalemate. Meaning right now he do nothing." She began to storm out of the bar until Carol grabbed her by the wrist. "Let go, Carol"

"I wouldn't give up if you were taken"

"Well, guess what? I'm right here."

"But I'm still not giving up, Brunnhilde. And neither should you"

Valkyrie sighed hopelessly. "Don't play the name card, Carol"

Moondragon walked up to the two of them. "Valkyrie, I don't want to lose Phyla. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. We have to do something."

"She's right. Now's not the time to give up and drink our sorrows away"

"Well, I've done that before", said Valkyrie, aggressively. "And then Thor dragged me back into the fray and I thought I was ready. I thought I was ready to start a new team with you guys but I can't. I'm not ready. I don't think I'll be ready. I'd rather go back to the pit I was in for hundreds of years then endanger anyone else. I already lost Phyla and Nebula. I don't want you three in danger too." She pulled her arm out of Carol's grasp and threw her arms around her. "Please don't do this"

"I have to", said Carol. Valkyire let go of Carol and walked out of the bar.

"What are we going to do now", asked Moondragon.

"I don't know", sighed Carol. "We have to do something. I just don't know what to do yet"

Moondragon gave Carol a pat on the shoulder. "I'll go try to suede Mantis. Get her to bed. That stuff. You need to rest." Moondragon got Mantis to her feet and helped her out of the bar. Carol simply sat down at a table, feeling like she had hit rock bottom.

* * *

Moondragon sat at the foot of the bed, while Mantis laid there. A few tears slid down her face as she thought about her beloved Phlya-Vell. She thought about what Mantis and Valkyrie had said. That they were just going to give up, meaning they wouldn't get Nebula and Phlya-Vell back. Her thought train was interrupted by Mantis's groans of defeat. 

"How much did you drink", asked Moondragon.

"Nothing", Mantis groaned.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing. We can't have you spiraling" 

"I actually cannot drink for a few months."

Moondragon's eyes widened with realization. "You're pregnant!"

"Mm-hmm" was all Mantis could muster. "It is still too early to show"

"Whose is it?" Mantis tilted her head in confusion. "Like... who did the, uh, the thing... the thing with you?" Moondragon had trouble phrasing the question without sounding gross.

"Nebula's", said Mantis, as if it were obvious.

"But who's the father?"

Mantis still looked confused until she realized was Moondragon was saying. "Oh, no one. Nebula's race is all female so the child is ours!"

"Well, you learn something new everyday", Moondragon joked. However, she soon noticed that Mantis was now beginning to cry.

"Nebula is never going to meet our child", she sobbed. "She's gone forever!"

"We're not giving up", said Moondragon, trying to comfort her. "Carol and I agreed on that"

"Well, I give up. Just like Valkyrie did"

"Don't say that! Don't even think it! We're going to get Nebula back! We're gonna get Phyla back!" More tears began to track down. "I can't live without her. I don't know what I'd do without her. I'm nothing without her."

Mantis stopped crying. "Don't say that. I think you're very funny and brave. I don't think when you're nothing when you're by yourself"

"Can I tell you something" Mantis nodded. "I sometimes feel very stupid. Whenever I speak, I feel as if people are judging what I'm saying. When I'm with Phyla, she makes me feel smarter. I don't expect you to understand but that's just how I feel"

Mantis got off the bed and sat beside Moondragon and held her hand. "I do understand. That's exactly how I feel around Nebula. Whenever I have an idea, everybody gives me a strange look. But Nebula smiles and kisses me on the cheek"

"I've never seen Nebula smiled before!"

"She always does it when it is just her and me. I love it so much!" A more determined look appeared on her face. "You're right! I can't give up! We need to save them first!"

"I don't know what we're going to do", sighed Moondragon. "Carol can't do anything as long as the silver man is helping the Kree"

"We'll think of something", said a now confident Mantis. "We're smart!"

Moondragon smiled. "That's right. We're smart."

"But what if we don't get them back", asked Mantis, her voice trembling with fear.

Moondragon gave her a hug. "Then I'll help you raise her. Promise." Mantis returned the hug, now feeling like there really was hope.

* * *

The bar was closed for the night but Carol was still sitting at the table, feeling low. She heard the bar door open but she didn't pay any attention. She had virtually no idea what to to. How was she supposed to go up against Norrin? Should she bring the others into it? She didn't want anyone else getting kidnapped because of her. As she was thinking all this, two figures sat beside her at the table. She looked up saw and Minerva and Peggy, with the former holding a bottle of whiskey. Minerva poured a glass and passed it to Carol, who downed the whole thing.

"Thank you", Carol gasped. "Can I have another one?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea anymore", said Peggy, slowly taking the glass away from her. "What's going on?"

Carol groaned. "I'm stumped. I have no idea what to do. I thought it would be easy taking down Yonn-Rogg but now he's working with Norrin and I have no idea how to take them both down"

"The Surfer's never been easy to take down", said Minerva. "In the past, we've only been able to drive him away for a while"

"Well, how did you do that?"

"We did it together as a team. We had each other's backs no matter what."

"Even though I'm the only one from our team here with Minerva, I still have her back", said Peggy. "And we'll have your back too"

"Are you saying you want to help?"

"You're going to need all the help you can get", said Minerva. "Like Peg said. We've got your back."

For the first time in a while, Carol smiled. "I got both your backs." She turned to Minerva. "Sorry for being such an asshole"

Minerva shrugged. "That's all in the past"

"And you're right. We're going to need all the help we can get" Carol stood up, already glowing, figuratively and literally, now with a newfound sense of confidence.

"Where are you going", asked Peggy.

"Louisiana!" Without warning, she ran out the bar and flew into the sky, ready to find Monica.


	9. The Black Vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula and Phyla-Vell have to escape the Kree and find a new way to defeat them.

"Nebula, wake up!", camed a muffled voice. "C'mon, wake up!" The voice grew louder but Nebula could still only see black. "Wake up!" The voice was at full volume now and Nebula slowly opened her eyes and saw Phyla-Vell above her. She looked around her and realized that they were in a cell with a force field as a door.

"Where are we", asked Nebula. "Where are the others?"

"We were taken hostage by the Surfer. It's just you and me. Do you remember anything?"

Nebula shook her head. "The last thing I remember was Carol falling from the sky and then there was an explosion"

"You blacked out after that", said Phyla-Vell. "The Surfer took us and then the ship went down with Valkyrie and Moony still inside"

"Did they survive?"

Phyla's eyes began to well up. "I don't know" Without warning, she began to sob. "She might be gone. She's the best thing that ever happened to be and she might be gone"

Nebula, a person used to rarely showing emotion, placed her hand on Phyla's shoulder. "She could still be alive", she said, with a hint of remorse emulating from her voice.

"It doesn't matter", she sniffled. "If she's really gone, I'll be with her soon"

Nebula took her other hand and pulled Phyla's face so she was looking her in the eye. "We will get out of here", she said sternly. "You will see Moondragon again."

Phyla wiped her face. "Okay."

Nebula let go of her face and then leaned against the wall. "And I will see Mantis again" Her hand fell off of Phyla's shoulder.

Phlya slowly moved her hand onto Nebula's. "You will. I promise"

"Hey!", came a voice from the other side of the force field. The two of the looked over and saw the cyborg Minn-Erva standing there. "The Supreme Intelligence would like to see you"

* * *

"Don't grow soft, Surfer", Yonn-Rogg excalimed.

The Silver Surfer stared out the ship's large window into the deep space. "I don't believe I did the right thing"

"You knocked Vers out of the sky. You have nothing to worry about"

"What if my master lied to me? As soon I made contact with her, I saw... glimpses"

"Glimpses?"

"I saw Carol Danvers shaking hands with a man. He sounded like me and they spoke of my master."

Yonn-Rogg would've shot the Surfer out of pure annoyance but knew that it would probably end with him being jettisoned into deep space so he decided against it. "Who are you going to believe? The master you've sworn loyalty to or a traitor?"

The Surfer turned to face Yonn-Rogg, expression unchanged. "From what I've been told, Hala was been liberated and you and your master were banished for treason"

"Yet, you continue to work with us"

"I work with you to take revenge on Carol Danvers. When I am finished, we shall part ways. If you ask me for help, then I will destroy you and your master with the slightest of effort"

"Agreed", Yonn-Rogg sneered.

Minn-Erva walked in and threw Nebula and Phyla to the ground. "Here they are"

Nebula got up and charged at Yonn-Rogg but was knocked to the floor by the Surfer. Yonn-Rogg slyly chuckled. He slammed a button on panel and one of the walls opened up revealing a window to another room on the ship. A room containing a giant green tentacled monster planted to the floor, with six closed eyes. "May I introduce the Supreme Intelligence" Nebula stared in awe, realizing another moment in Mantis's vision had become true.

"So what?", asked Phyla. "Are you going to feed us to this ugly thing?"

"No", said Nebula. "They're planning on trying to take over the galaxy. That's what happens in Mantis's vision"

Minn-Erva kicked Nebula in the side. "Who is this 'Mantis'?"

"No one", Nebula, groaned.

"There was no one named 'Mantis' on the ship", said the Surfer.

"Which means she might still be alive", said Yonn-Rogg. "You'll have to rectify that"

"NO", Nebula screamed. Phyla was terrified. Minn-Erva kicked Nebula again.

"Is she a threat", asked the Surfer.

"Doesn't matter", exclaimed Minn-Erva. "You'll have to get rid of her. She's a threat to the mission.

The Surfer ignored her and lifted Nebula on her feet. "Is she a threat?"

Nebula held her side, still sore from Minn-Erva kicking her. "Mantis is the sweetest person you could ever meet. Do whatever you want to me but please do not hurt her". Minn-Erva hit Nebula hard on the head with the end of her gun, causing her to fall onto the floor again.

The surfer grabbed Minn-Erva's gun and broke it in half with seemingly no effort. "I do not hurt innocents"

"You must be joking", Yonn-Rogg yelled. "It doesn't matter! She'll be dead by the time we're done with this"

"What are you planning to do", asked a spiteful Phyla.

"Wouldn't you like to know", asked Yonn-Rogg.

But to their dismay, the Surfer began to talk. "We took you two as hostages to entice Carol Danvers into willingly coming here. If we simply took her, she would destroy this entire ship. With you here, she will give up herself. The Supreme Intelligence plans to use her body as a host. She will take revenge and destroy Hala, take over the galaxy, and see that the entire ordeal will take place at her hands"

Minn-Erva was aghast. "Why are we working with this idiot again? Or even putting up with him?"

"Because he could destroy this entire ship and us if he wanted to", said a clearly annoyed Yonn-Rogg.

"So if the Supreme Intelligence takes over, then what happens to you", asked Phyla.

"We remain his loyal zealots", said Yonn-Rogg, smugly. "And we will be greatly rewarded"

"What happens to us?"

"We strip this one down for parts and get rid of the rest", said Minn-Erva, kicking Nebula once again. "As for you, gorgeous..." She knelt down to Phyla's level. "Things will get pretty lonely once we get rid of everybody" She stroked Phyla's cheeked, leaned in and whispered sensually. into her ear. "How would you like to help me fix that"

She pulled away from her face, sporting a devilish grin... only for Phyla to spit in her one good eye. Minn-Erva groaned in anger and wiped her eye, allowing Phyla enough time to reach into her boot and pull out a hidden dagger, which she used to stab Minn-Erva in the same eye. Minn-Erva screamed in pain, as Phyla helped Nebula to her feet and the pair ran to a nearby escape pod. Yonn-Rogg pulled out a gun and aimed it at the two. However, the Surfer once again took the gun and threw it over his shoulder.

Yonn-Rogg roared with anger as the pod took off. "What are you doing?!? How could you let them get away?!?"

The Surfer remained calm, stoic, and deadpan as chaos broke out. "They will return to Carol Danvers and tell her your plan. She will come for us willingly. We will force her to be the host of the Supreme Intelligence. This was your mistake last time. You restrained me. You underestimated me. I can easily hold her down."

Minn-Erva laid on the ground in anguish, gripping her eye. The Surfer removed her hand from her face, placed his hand on her eye, and began to glow. The brighter he shone, the less pain Minn-Erva felt. He removed his hand and her eye was fully healed. He walked back over to Yonn-Rogg, looked him dead in the eye and said "Do not underestimate me"

* * *

Nebula and Phyla-Vell sat in the pod, with the latter piloting. They were both out of breath. "Thank you", said Nebula.

"Don't mention it", said Phyla. "I know you wanted to stab her in the eye youself"

Nebula looked at the pod's navigational system. "Wait... we're not going to Earth"

"No, we are not"

A twinge of fear appeared in Nebula's voice. "We have to go back to Earth! They might kill Mantis! They might take Carol!"

"I know, Nebula! I heard their whole plan. That's why we're going somewhere else. We need all the help we can get. We're going to Viscardi"

Nebula sighed. "Who are we asking for help?"

Phyla let out a nervous squeal. "Well..."

Nebula had a realization. "Viscardi has been abandoned for years"

"Here's the thing..."

"It's the home of the Black Vortex"

"Yes. The Black Vortex. The legendary mirror that unlocks your cosmic potential"

Nebula was in shock. "You plan to use the Black Vortex! Phyla, nobody has survived that!"

"Only because they all went there by themselves. They didn't want to share their power. This time, I have you and I promise we will both get out there together."

"What will this accomplish?"

"Carol can't take on the Surfer alone. If my cosmic potential is unlocked, I can help her. We can take him down together"

Nebula sighed. "I will be by your side. And we will see Mantis and Moondragon again"

"Of course. We promised each other."

* * *

The pair landed on the desolate planet of Viscardi and walked for what seemed like an eternity. It was quiet, empty, and endless. Out of boredom, Phyla asked Nebula about Mantis. Nebula, still in her stoic tone of voice, went on and on for what seemed like hours about Mantis and what made her so amazing and unique. Phyla didn't mind. She was entertained and it made the trip seem less boring. The two finally stopped at a large temple.

"Will he have to search every room", asked Nebula.

"Unfortunately, yes", said Phyla.

"Perfect. More walking."

The two searched the temple for around ten minutes before Nebula found a long room with a black mirror on the other end of the entryway. "There it is. The Black Vortex."

"Are you ready?"

Nebula pulled out two daggers. "Ready."

However, as soon as the walked in, the entire temple began to shake. The two simply stood there, frozen in fear. Nothing started to collapse so it seemed like everything was okay. However, a large scorpion-like creature suddenly appeared and began to walk towards them. Nebula, without hesitation, stabbed it in the head without hesitation. However, another appeared. And another. And another. And Nebula could only take so many. Suddenly, a whole horde appeared and tackled the two. However, Phyla was undeterred. She struggled against them but she and Nebula fought back as many as they could. However, more of the creatures began to tackle Nebula to the ground. Phyla tried to help her but Nebula refuted her help.

"Get to the Vortex", she called out. 

Phyla obliged and fought back more and more of the creatures. She was almost at the Black Vortex before several of the creatures, grabbed her legs with their tails and began to pull her away. She clawed at the floor, trying to get to the mirror. She dug her dagger into the stone floor and launched herself at the mirror. The creatures pulled harder and harder but Phyla managed to throw her hand onto the mirror and scream "I submit to the Black Vortex!" Suddenly, her hand fell into the mirror. The creatures were still pulling at her but if felt as if another, stronger force from inside the mirror was pulling her in. Before she disappeared into the mirror, she looked back and Nebula, still fighting off the creatures before she had completely vanished from her view. Phyla was gone.

Nebula fell back onto the floor as several of the creatures piled onto her. She continued to try and fight them off but to no avail. She caught one last glimpse at the mirror before she was completely overrun by the creatures and everything went black.

However, a crack of light managed to appear before her. Suddenly, all the creatures disbanded and scattered in fear. Nebula finally managed to breathe before seeing the source of the bright light. She saw a hooded figure gripping a sword walk towards her, light emulating from her. The figure removed her hood, revealing herself to be Phyla-Vell, sporting a wide smile and glowing eyes. She helped Nebula to her feet and ceased to glow.

"So the Vortex said my name is Martyr, now"

"I'm not going to call you that", Nebula remarked. After Nebula collected herself, she gave Phyla a hug, much to her surprise.

Phyla returned the hug. "To Earth, then?"

"To Earth, then"


	10. Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol turns to Monica and Kamala for help and realizes they might need some good ol' fashioned inspiration

Carol walked up to the door of the old house in Louisiana. She hesitated to knock for a few minutes. She was afraid that she would be dragging Monica into the middle of this conflict. What if something went wrong? Maria would never forgive her. She would never forgive herself. On the other hand, her team had been cut short. Nebula and Phyla were taken. Valkyrie was refusing to help. She sure as hell couldn't do it by herself. At least, now while Norrin was working with them. He knocked her out of the sky in one blow. Monica was the only one able to hit Norrin before. She needed her help. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door...

Or at least, she was about to before Monica opened the door. "How long have you been pacing out there?"

"At least three minutes", Carol shurgged, before giving her surrogate daughter a hug. "It's nice to see you"

"It's nice to see you too, Auntie"

"Were are your moms", asked Carol, when they finally let go.

Monica winced and hesitated to answers. "They're... in Witness Protection"

Carol gripped her fists. "What?"

"Yeah, Fury didn't want them in danger because I knocked out a powerful silver guy so they're in Witness Protection"

"And you're sure they're okay", asked an incredibly nervous Carol.

Monica nodded. "I check in with them every now and then. They're okay."

"Who's out there", came a voice from inside the house.

"That voice sounds familiar. Who is that?"

Monica sighed. "Would you like to come in?"

Carol walked inside and saw none other than Kamala Kahn standing there wiping a glass. As soon as she saw Carol again, she dropped the glass, shattering onto the floor.

"I'll clean that up", sighed Monica, walking off.

Kamala waved nervously at Carol, who was suppressing her anger that 'Fury', who she specifically told to let Kamala live her life, put her in the same house as Monica. However, before she knew what was going on, Kamala ran up to her and gave her a hug. Carol, now feeling slightly better, returned the hug.

"H!", Kamala exclaimed. "It's nice to see you again! Can I be your apprentice? I'm sorry! That was weird! I'm just really excited right now!"

Carol didn't finding Kamala annoying or too eager. She, instead, found her to be very charming ."It's nice to see you too, kid. But... what are you doing here?"

Kamala let go and nervously gripped her arm. "Oh, you know. They are... also in Witness Protection"

Carol sank into a chair and groaned. "Why?"

"Because I also punched an evil all-powerful silver alien who's out there somewhere and they should probably be safe"

"Do they know you've got superpowers" Kamala shook her head. "What excuse did Fury give them?"

"They think that the families of all S.H.I.E.L.D. members are being placed in Wintess Protection"

"But they think you're an intern!"

"I don't know! It's just what Fury told them!"

Carol groaned and placed her head in her hands. She could go on a rant about how 'Fury' was actually Talos in disguise and he's doing a horrible job imitating him but she probably wasn't allowed to say the former.

Monica walked back in with a broom and dustpan. "So what brings you back to Louisiana", she asked as she swept up the broken glass.

Carol lifted her head up and sighed. "You might wanna sit down"

* * *

"...and that's what happened"

Monica and Kamala sat there, speechless. Kamala gripped the seat of the chair, slightly out of fear. 

"So the evil guys that tried to kill you and my mom years ago teamed up with the alien that we beat up and they want revenge"

Carol nodded. "Essentially, yeah"

"And you want us to help?"

"Just you, actually. But only if you want. I can't force you to put your life on the li-"

Monica, however, was quick to respond. "I'll do it"

"Just like that?"

"Absolutely. You need my help more than ever right now"

"Great! So let's get-"

"Hold on", Kamala interjected. "What about me?"

"I guess look after the house", said Monica.

"I'm not apart of this"

"You're too young"

Kamala scoffed. "I have powers too!"

"You've got your whole life ahead of you, Kamala", said Carol. "If anything goes wrong, then you're not walking away from this"

"I don't care", said Kamala, taking a stand. "Carol Danvers needs all the help she can get and I want to help her!"

Carol remembered how Kamala had mentioned how she was always told 'no'. She then remembered when she was a kid. Or when she was training. Or when she was a pilot. Or when she met Maria. Or when she fought on Hala. All those times, she was always told 'no'. She didn't want to be one of those people standing in the way of Kamala the same way other people stood in her way.

"You can help", said Carol "But you're helping Team B. Monica and I are Team A"

Kamala, to their surprise, could only respond with "Oh"

"Just 'oh'?"

"I didn't think this far ahead", she said, shaking. "I'm honestly kind of nervous"

"This is why you're on Team B"

"Easy, Lieutenant", Carol remarked. "She just needs a bit of inspiration"

Kamala let out a nervous chuckle. "Don't worry. You're the only inspiration I need.

Carol shrugged. "You could always use a bit more. And to be honest, I might need a little right now"

* * *

Carol and a blind-folded Kamala walked into a room at a nursing home.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?"

Carol removed the blindfold and so she could see whose room this was. Lying in the bed was an elderly man who looked very familiar.

"Hi, Danvers", said the old man.

"Hey, Cap", said Carol

As soon as she said this, Kamala's jaw practically fell onto the floor. "Is that..."

"Kamala Kahn, meet Steve Rogers" Kamala almost ran to the bed but Carol threw her arm in front of her. "He's very old", she whispered. "So be careful"

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm deaf", said Steve.

The two sat at his bedside. Steve extended his hand, which Kamala accepted. "Hi! I'm Kamala Kahn! I'm a really big fan. You're one of my heroes"

"I could tell", said Steve, pointing to Kamala's Captain America shirt.

"This is a coincidence", she said, defensively.

"No need to apologize", he chuckled. "So what brings you two here?"

 "Well, Captain", said Carol, placing her hand on Kamala's shoulder. "This kid is about to walk into her first mission and could use some inspiration. And when I think inspiration, I think of you. I mean, you and Peggy Carter were basically my heroes growing up"

"But more so Peggy", asked Steve.

Carol scoffed. "Noooooooo", she lied. Steve raised an eyebrow. "Okay, yes"

Steve chuckled. "So what can you do?", he asked Kamala.

Kamala put up a fist and enlarged her hand until it took up the other side of the room. "Basically, this", she said, as she shrunk it back down to its regular size.

"This is kind of a big one", said Carol. "See, what the mission is-"

However, Steve held up a hand. "No need to explain. "Is it just you two?"

"No, there's a few of us"

"I see." He turned back to Kamala. "When you're on a team, especially when you're new, try to not feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. It's about the team. You're all in this together."

Carol sighed. She realized what went wrong before. She put all the responsibility on herself. She was the only one to face the Kree ship. She ignored her teammate's warning and walked them straight into a trap.

"But above all else", Steve continued "Listen to your captain" He pointed at Carol.

"I'm not a Captain", she said, taken aback.

"I'd say you are", said Steve. "Wouldn't you agree, Kamala?"

"I do", she said, before turning to Carol. "So what do you say, Captain?"

"I say let's kick some ass", said Carol.

Kamala whooped driving Steve to laugh some more.

"Let's go!", Kamala exclaimed.

"Why don't you waiting in the lobby? I need a few minutes with Steve" Kamala nodded and left the room. Carol looked over at Steve. "Thank you, Cap. She really needed that" She went silent for a few seconds. "I... really needed that"

"You're welcome... Captain", said Steve. Carol smiled. "Just a shame that you couldn't turn to Peggy."

"Yeah... about that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I know Carol could've just taken Kamala to see Peggy but I needed Carol telling Steve about Peggy in the first place so...


	11. Suit Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Carol prepares herself for the final battle, everything begins to come together

"Are we really about to bring this girl into a bar", asked Monica.

"It doesn't matter", said Carol. "The bar is closed. It's just our meeting place"

"I still don't think we should let her be in a bar unless she's old enough"

Carol turned back to Kamala. "How old are you, again?"

"I'm eighteen", she responded. "But I'm deadly afraid of drinking"

"You can come in but no one is going to force you to drink", said Monica.

"Oh, also", said Carol. "Did you know there's a multiverse?"

Kamala nodded. "Fury told me"

"Did Fury tell you about how there's an alternate version of Peggy Carter"

Kamala nodded again. "Sure did."

"Okay, because she's in there and I'm just asking you to brace yourself"

Kamala's eyes widened. "She is? Oh, god. Oh, man. Okay. Maybe I do need a drink" She began nervously shaking.

Carol placed her hand on her shoulder. "Stay calm, okay?"

Kamala took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready"

They walked into Korg's bar, which was almost completely empty. The tables all had chairs stacked on top of them except for one table in the center off the bar. Peggy, Moondragon, Minerva, and Mantis were all there. Peggy was chugging a bottle while the other three cheered her on. There were three empty vodka bottles, which Peggy had clearly also chugged, lying on the table. Peggy finished and slammed and bottle on the table and let out a loud “ _Whoooooooop!_ ” They all began to cheer louder until they noticed the other three had entered the bar and they all fell silence. Monica rolled her eyes. Kamala grinned nervously. Carol put her palm to her face. 

"If it makes you feel better", said Peggy. "Takes a lot more than four bottles to get be drunk"

"She's even better than I expected", Kamala whispered.

Carol sighed. "Alright, let's huddle up" They all joined at the table where Carol gestured towards Monica. "This is Monica. She's basically my surrogate daughter." Monica smiled at the notion and waved.

"So what's your deal", asked Minerva.

Carol's fist lit up and threw a photon blast at Monica. Monica, of course, caught it without hesitation and absorbed it completely. Soon, she was glowing as bright as Carol was. The others stood there and stared at her in awe.

"That's my deal", Monica remarked, returning to normal.

Minerva looked at her. Half-impressed. Half-enchanted. "Oh, I like her"

Carol then gestured over towards Kamala. "This is Kamala. She's new to this go easy on her." She leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Impress them"

Kamala placed her arm on the table and eyed Peggy. "Arm wrestle, Cap?" Peggy scoffed, gripped Kamala's hand, and put her arm in an arm wrestling position. To her surprise however, Kamala's hand began to grow until it completely engulfed Peggy's and threw it on the table. "I guess I win", she said, shrinking her hand back to normal size.

Peggy smiled, clearly impressed. "Not bad, kid" A wide smile grew on Kamala's face and she began nervously shaking. Thankfully, Carol spoke up before Kamala could begin stammering again.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Monica is the only one who's been able to knock down the Surfer. She's coming with me. We're Team A. Now Kamala will help take down whatever Kree comes with him. But there's one problem. This is her first mission. So you guys will be fighting alongside her. That's Team B" She pointed at Peggy. "You'll be the leader"

"Right-o", Peggy nodded.

"What about Valkyrie", asked Minerva. "Will she be fighting with us?"

Carol sighed. "I don't think so. And I'm not gonna force her unless she's ready"

Moondragon raised her hand. "On that note, are we sure Mantis should come with us?"

"Why wouldn't she", asked Carol. It was then that they all realized that Mantis had been silent the entire time. "Is something wrong?"

"I would prefer not to say", Mantis muttered.

"It's fine if you can't do it. Losing Nebula must be a lot to handle."

Mantis was still silent. "Do you wanna tell them", asked Moondragon. "It's fine if you don't"

Mantis finally spoke. "I am still sad about Nebula", she said.

Moondragon put her arms around Mantis. "It's okay"

"So we're one short", said Monica.

"We can still do this", Carol reassured them.

Suddenly, the bar door burst open and Korg stood in the doorway. "Hey, everyone. Meik and I were just wondering if you wanted to see if you guys wanted to see what's landing outside"

They all charged outside, ready for battle. They were sure that the Surfer or the Kree were about to land. However, they were shocked to instead see a source of bright light carrying what appeared to be a small pod of some sort. They almost let their guard down but they still couldn't tell what they were up against. As they touched down, the light went out and it was revealed what it was emulating from... a hooded figure, with a sword holsted on their back.

The figure seemed to notice they were about to strike. "Woah! Guys! It's just me!", warned a familiar sounding voice. She threw off her hood, revealing none other than Phyla-Vell. They all put their arms down and stood there in awe.

All, except for Moondragon, who ran up to her and joyously shouted "Phyla!" Phyla threw her arms wide open for Moondragon, who tackled to the ground and began kissing her all over her face. "I missed you too, Moony" It would probably be a while before she could explain everything to them.

"I can't believe you guys are okay", exclaimed Carol.

"I can't believe you're glowing", said Minerva.

"Wait", said Mantis, "What about..."

Suddenly the pod's door flew open and Nebula jumped out. She looked around her and stopped dead as soon as she saw Mantis. "Willow", she whispered. Tears of joy began sliding down Mantis's face as Nebula ran over to her and the pair's lips met.

"Are you okay", asked Nebula.

"I'm okay", Mantis wept. She took Nebula's hand and placed it on her stomach. "We both are"

Then, to everyone's surprise, Nebula began smiling and also began weeping for joy. "That is wonderful"

Kamala and Monica stood there in confusion while everyone else felt a sense of joy and relief. Moondragon and Phyla finally stood up.

"So what's with glow", asked Carol.

"Black Vortex. Figured you needed all the help you could get against the surface"

"Looks Team A has a new member", said Monica.

Nebula pulled away from her embrace with Mantis. "We know their plan. We know what they're going to to do."

"They have the Supreme Intelligence", said Phyla. "They want the Surfer to bring Carol to it so it can use your body as a host."

"Why do they want me as a host?"

"They want to destroy planets and take over the galaxy", said Nebula. "Starting with Hala and Earth"

"And they want it all to be done at your hand", said Phyla.

Carol began breathing heavily and almost collapsed onto the ground before Monica caught her. They all went into the bard where they sat her down and Minerva poured her a drink, which Carol once again downed in one drink. "Thank you."

"Are you okay", asked Peggy.

Carol shook her head. "This was a bad idea. We can't do this."

"We have to", Moondragon interjected. "They're gonna take over the galaxy"

"They're going to destroy my home", said Phyla.

"They're going to destroy Earth", said Monica.

"But what if something goes wrong? What if instead of taking me, they take Monica? Or Phyla?"

Kamala walked directly into Carol's line of vision and grabbed onto her hand. "You're not the only one with a say in this. Remember, we all have a say in this. It's about the team."

Mantis knelt down alongside Kamala. "I will fight"

"No", exclaimed Nebula. "You shouldn't. It's too dangerous"

Moondragon turned to Mantis. "Nebula's right. What if something goes wrong"

"I do not care!", Mantis insisted. "I want to fight! I will be right there with you, Carol Danvers."

Carol gripped both Mantis and Kamala's hands. "Thanks" She stood up, now with confidence. "Alright, let's do this"

The whole of them began cheering loudly. Phyla and Nebula looked around, doing a headcount. "Is this everyone", asked Phyla.

"Almost everyone", sighed Carol.

* * *

Carol walked into Valkyrie's room and saw her lying on her bed, looking completely defeated. To her surprise, Valkyrie was not drunk at all. It seemed like she was simply in a fit of depression.

"Hey, babe", said Carol. Valkyrie was still silent.

"So Phyla and Nebula are alive! Everything is okay!"

Silence.

"I brought some new people into this! I brought Monica! You can finally meet Monica!"

Still silence.

Carol sighed. "Look, we're going back up there tomorrow."

"I can't go back up there, Carol", Valkyrie finally said. "I'll just mess everything up. Just like always."

"No, Val! Don't say that. It was my fault. I thought I could do it all on my own. But I was wrong. I need all the help I can get."

Valkyrie sat up. "Is that why you're here?"

Carol shook her head. "I'm not gonna force you into anything, babe. I'm just here to say goodbye"

Valkyrie moved closer to Carol. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"In case anything goes wrong, I just wanted to tell you that..." Carol formed half a smile. "These past couple years have been the best years of my life. I've loved spending every moment with you. You're so beautiful and strong and funny and caring even if you try not to show it most of the time."

Valkyrie began to smile for the first time since before the mission. "Keep going"

"I thought I'd be alone for so much of my life and just be flying around the galaxy from planet to planet. But you helped me find a place to call home. And..." Carol gulped, nervous about her big revelation. "I love you"

Valkyrie started getting choked up and threw her arms around Carol. "I love you too. I'm so sorry"

Carol reciprocated the hug. "You don't need to apologize for anything."

The two held each other for what felt like hours before their lips finally met. Carol pulled away, smiling. She noticed the few tears trickling down Valkyrie's face and wiped them away. Valkyrie chuckled. After the two held each other for a bit longer before Valkyrie finally spoke.

"I always think I'm not ready for this", she sighed. "But whenever I'm with you, I know I am"

"Are you sure", asked Carol.

"Petty sure", said Valkyire. She leaned into Carol's ear and began whispering: _**"Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game."**_ Carol began cackling as Valkyire kept singing: _**"** **On this endless ocean, finally lovers feel no shame"**_.

As Carol was able to control her laughter, she began to join in. _**"Turning and returning to some secret place inside"**_ Now Valkyrie started laughing and gave Carol a solo. _**"Watching in slow-motion, as you turn around and say"**_

Now the two both started singing together faces began to grow closer together. _**"Take My Breath Away"**_

* * *

Back in the bar, Kamala was asking Peggy several questions about herself and the multiverse, which Peggy was happy to answer. Meanwhile, Monica and Minerva were in the middle of a drinking contest, which Monica was barely winning. Moondragon and Phyla sat at their own table, as Phyla began explaining what had happened.

"Martyr?"

"That's the name it gave me", said Phyla.

Phyla expected Moondragon to burst out laughing but she forgot that Moondragon wasn't the brightest bulb. "I love it!"

Phyla giggled. "Thanks, Moony"

Moondragon did a happy little bounce in her chair, as she loved whenever her girlfriend called her that. In fact, she loved whenever she did anything for that matter. "When you were gone, Mantis and I had a talk and I realized something"

"What is that?"

Moondragon smiled. "You are the most important thing in the galaxy to me. I need you more than anything else. I know I'm not smart but when I'm with you I feel like... I'm everything"

Phyla's eyes started welling up as she held her girlfriend's hand. "First off, to me, you're the smartest person in the world" Moondragon started blushing. "Secondly..." She gestured towards her sword. "You don't need to worry about anything happening to me"

The two didn't talk much after that. They simply held each other's hands and started reassuringly and lovingly at each other. At another table, however, Nebula sat in a chair with Mantis sitting in her lap.

"Are you absolutely sure about this", asked Nebula. "There's two of you I need to worry about now"

"I know how to fight", Mantis reassured her. "You taught me how, remember?"

Nebula sighed. "Okay, Willow" And kissed hear wife on the temple and saw her practically start beaming. "So what shall we call it?" She placed her hand on Mantis's stomach.

"I do not know", said Mantis smiling. "I wanted you to come up with it"

Nebula nodded. "Okay. If it's a girl, we name her 'Gamora'"

"And if it's a boy?"

Nebula sat there in silence for a moment before giving her answer. "Stark."

"I like both of those names", said Mantis, full of joy.

Nebula smiled back, which was something she only did around Mantis, and placed their foreheads together. She held onto Mantis's hand. "What do I feel?"

Mantis's antennas lit up. "Fear", she began. "Fear that the mission will go wrong". Nebula almost pulled her hand away but then Mantis gripped it tighter. "But you also feel so much love... and hope."

"I never felt that before I met you", Nebula whispered. 

As soon as she said that, whatever space was left between the two had disappeared. But soon whatever moments were happening between everyone were cut short as the bar door flew open. Everyone looked there in awe as Carol stood there in the doorway, Valkyrie right along with her, sporting her full Valkyrie getup.

"Welcome back from the dead", joked Moondragon.

"So you guys ready for this", she asked. They all let out a confident battle cry. "That's what I thought"

"Quick question", asked Minerva. "How are the rest of us going to get up there if we don't have a ship anymore"

"We're taking the pegasuses", said Valkyrie.

"I refuse", Nebula insisted until she looked at an excited Mantis. "Fine. I will ride a pegasus."


	12. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol makes one final stand against the Kree but even she knows that she can't do it alone.

The massive Kree ship hovered in the sky, ready for the attack. Inside, Yonn-Rogg, Minn-Erva, and The Silver Surfer were all joined by several Kree fanatics, all upset that Carol Danvers had liberated Hala. 

"True and loyal members of the Kree", shouted Yonn-Rogg. "Today is the day of reckoning! For today, our powerful ally, The Silver Surfer, shall fly down, attack this worthless planet, and bring Carol Danvers to us!" The soldiers cheered in unison. "For only then will she willingly give herself to the Supreme Intelligence! Hala will be destroyed and the galaxy shall belong to the Kree!" The soldiers cheered again.

The Surfer reached out his hand. "To me, my board!" His broad flew from another part of the ship and into his hand. He stepped onto it as the bay doors of the ship began to open. The soldiers cheered even louder, in celebration that their thirst for revenge would finally be quenched. However, their cheering would suddenly grind to a halt when the doors had fully opened and they saw an unexpected sight hovering before them - Carol Danvers. Carol hovered into the ship as The Surfer clenched his fists, ready to strike.

However, to everyone's surprise, she held her arms out and said flatly "I surrender"

Everyone looked at her and at each other in confusion. The Surfer remained in his fighting stance. "How do we know you are telling the truth?"

"I know what you're trying to do", Carol responded. "You're going to attack the Earth. Try to drag me out. I can't let that happen. This planet is full of innocents. Allies." She let out a deep sigh. "And the people that I love". She stretched her arms out as far as she could. "So I surrender"

"You've made the smart decision, Vers", said Yonn-Rogg, smugly.

"So am I binding myself here", Carol remarked, with her arms still stretched out. "'Cause my arms are getting tired."

Yonn-Rogg tossed a pair of cuffs to The Surfer, who went over to Carol and grabbed her wrists. However, as soon as he did this, a series of images flashed before his eyes.

_"I've tried", said Carol, out of breath. "I threw everything I could at him and he didn't even flinch."_

_Norrin looked up and saw the large and looming figure of Galactus standing over their planet._

_"I think we can get everyone off the planet", said Carol, managing to stand up. "If I carry the ship, we can get out of here in no time"_

_"That's too much of a risk", Norrin shouted. "We might not get everyone onto the ship in time" And before he knew it, he was running into Galactus's shadow._

_"Norrin", Carol shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!?"_

_Before Norrin knew what was happening, Galactus was looking straight down at him._

The Surfer pulled his hand off Carol and screamed. He collapsed onto the floor and began to breathe heavily.

Even if Norrin seemed long gone, Carol still felt concerned. She knew he was still in there somewhere. "Norrin?"

Minn-Erva stormed over and picked up the cuffs. She looked down at The Surfer and scoffed. "So powerful and yet, so pathetic."

She placed the cuffs on Carol's wrists and looked her in the eye, all while sporting a devilish smirk. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Vers"

"Putting me in cuffs", Carol asked, slyly. "You really are nostalgic for that night, aren't you?"

Minn-Erva's smirk soon turned to a look of annoyance. "Shut up, you overgrown glowstick"

But Carol wasn't done yet. "Yeah, I agree. The way you acted, I wouldn't want to think about it either" An infuriated Minn-Erva punched Carol in the face but Carol didn't even flinch. "Did that make you feel better?"

Minn-Erva furiously dragged Carol towards the window to the room containing the Supreme Intelligence. "You!", she angrily shouted at a random soldier. "Shut the bay door!"

Yonn-Rogg began repeatedly hitting the window with his weapon in an attempt to break it. After managing to crack the glass a bit, they heard what sounded like a weapon firing. They looked at the soldier who was tasked with closing the bay doors, only to see that he was lying dead on the floor. Another glowing figure was seen hovering outside the ship, except this was one that no one had recognized.

"Carol!", Monica screamed. "What the hell are you doing?!?"

"Get out of here", Carol shouted back. "I've made up my mind!"

Before they could continue, the Surfer got to his feet and shot a blast at Monica, only for her to absorb it and turn into a translucent silver. Monica shot her own energy blast at the Surfer, knocking him back a few inches. The Surfer stepped back onto his board and flew after her. Soon, the two had disappeared from view.

"We're wasting time", Minn-Erva shouted. "We must start the process!"

The Supreme Intelligence's vine-like arms broke through the glass and began to wrap themselves around Carol. Carol didn't fight back. She didn't resist. She didn't even move. She knew doing any of this would disrupt the plan. So simply laid there and allowed the host process to begin, hoping the rest of them would intervene before the process was completed. However, the longer this went on, the more Carol began to lose control. Soon, her eyes had gone completely white.

"This is where it all led, Vers", Yonn-Rogg teased. "Was it worth it?"

Soon, the Supreme Intelligence's arms were completely wrapped around Carol. Minn-Erva and Yonn-Rogg let out a smug laugh before another blast sound went off. Many of the soldiers fell to the floor and once again, another figure flew headfirst into the ship. Yonn-Rogg and Minn-Erva readied their weapons but Phyla shot at the both, knocking them to the ground. Phyla launched her sword at the Supreme Intelligence's arms, slicing them short. The large green monster screamed in pain, as what was wrapped around Carol had exploded in a burst of light, freeing her as well as destroying the cuffs. 

"Thank you", she said. "Could have come a bit sooner though"

"Sorry, I got distracted", said Phyla. "Clingly girlfriend and all that." 

The two got up and flew after Monica and the Surfer, as the Supreme Intelligence continued to scream in anguish.

"Don't just lie there", it growled in a low voice. "After them!"

Everyone got back to their feet, weapons in hand. "To the pods", Yonn-Rogg commanded.

However, without warning, a blade flew into the ship, piercing through one of the soldiers. A pegasus came into view and Valkyrie jumped into the ship, battle-ready. She pulled her blade out of the dead soldier went into a fighter's stance.

"And who is this supposed to be", asked a furious and slightly exasperated Yonn-Rogg.

"Vers's little girlfriend", Minn-Erva teased.

Valkyrie ignored the comment. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends', she growled. She didn't blink as everyone aimed their guns at her.

"Hate to break it to you, lovebird", said Yonn-Rogg. "But there's only one of you"

Suddenly, a flock of pegasuses flew into view and several more women lept into the ship.

"Make that two", said Moondragon, as she landed.

"Three", said Peggy.

"Four", said Kamala.

"Five", said Minerva, eyeing her evil counterpart..

"Six", said Nebula, also eyeing Minn-Erva out of anger.

"Ten", Mantis shouted with confidence, all while holding a houseplant. Her teammates all looked at her in confusion while the opposing side all began laughing at her. Mantis stepped back, embarrassed. 

"It's okay, babe", said Nebula, leaning over and kissing her wife on the cheek. "You tried. I still love you."

The Kree's laughs were cut short as Valkyire shouted "Are we going to stand here laughing all day or are we going to fight?"

"Enough foolishness", growled the Supreme Intelligence. "Step aside or-"

The Supreme Intelligence was interrupted when Kamala once again enlarged her fists and punched the monster in the its large face, shoving most of the soliders to the ground. She enlarged her other fist and tried as hard as she could to crush the Supreme Intelligence, no matter how hard it resisted. Kamala walked as close it as she could. Peggy walked beside her, shield in arm.

"You guys attack. I'll protect the kid."

Half the soliders lunged at Peggy and Kamala, while the other half charged towards Valkyrie and her team, who charged back. Yonn-Rogg tried to strike Mantis but her antennas lit up and the houseplant grew to a larger size and completely wrapped itself around him. She put the plant down and charge into battle with the rest of them, leaving Yonn-Rogg to suffocate.

* * *

Meanwhile Carol and Phyla had finally got up to Monica and The Surfer. The two remained suspended in the air, shooting energy blasts at each other. However, their now equally met power sets meant that the blasts never hit the intended target. Instead, the beams of energy blasts met in the middle, meaning that the two were simply floating there separated by a silver lining of energy between them.

Phyla gripped her sword. "I've got this"

She almost flew towards The Surfer but Carol blocked her with her arm. "Don't kill him!"

Phyla was stunned. "Why not? We won't be able to win as long as he's in the way"

"I think I can get to him. Whenever he makes contact with me, something happens to him. I think Norran is still in there."

Phyla looked over at her sword. "Can I mildly injure him?" Carol shrugged. "Badass." Phyla flew up to The Surfer and lunged her sword at his leg. However, he caught her the sword, pried it from her hands, and threw it over his shoulder. As the sword fell to Earth, Phyla hovered there, in complete shock. Before The Surfer could do anything, however, Carol began shooting a photon blast at him. Once again, The Surfer began blocking the blast with his own energy blasts. This time, though, it seemed his blasts were overpowering hers.

Carol tried her hardest against him. "Phyla!", she shouted to her, with a good amount of determination and stuggle in her voice. "Help us! I don't think he can take all three of us!"

Phyla followed instructions and began shooting another photon blast at him. The Surfer tried his best to resist all three of them but it's clear he could only block the two of them. He began to slowly move backwards, against his own will, in an attempt to fight back.

"I have an idea', Monica shouted. "Give me some of your energy!" Carol and Phyla flew over to Monica and while they used one hand to keep shooting at The Surfer, they placed their other hands on the sides of Monica's head. Monica began to absorb their energy and soon The Surfer was being hit by a photon blast from Carol, a photon blast from Phyla, and a blast from Monica that was made up of energy from the three beings that surrounded her. Soon, their combined energy managed to overcome The Surfer's and he could no longer block them. The three beams hit him in the torso, knocking him off of his board. He began to fall to Earth, unconscious.

Phyla and Monica stopped to take a breath and momentarily celebrate. Carol, however, grabbed The Surfer's board and flew after him. She managed to catch him in midair and she floated back down to Earth. She placed the board on the ground and placed The Surfer on top of it. "I'm sorry, Norrin", she said gripping his hand. Now that The Surfer was out of the way, she flew up to rejoin Monica and Phyla and finish this battle once and for all.

* * *

Back in the Kree ship, Kamala tried her best to keep the Supreme Intelligence at bay. Soldier after soldier tried to attack her or shoot at her but Peggy managed to block the shots with her shield, while fighting off the soldiers.

The battle raged on with Valkyrie and her team slowly but surely starting to get the upper hand. Mantis would would grab hold of any soldier she could and whisper "sleep", causing them to collapse onto the floor. Nebula, Moondragon, and Valkyrie managed to kill as much as they could while Minerva would do nothing more than knock them unconious. Minn-Erva charged at Minerva and the two began tackling each other on the floor.

"You're not me", Minn-Erva barked. "You're so... useless... and pathetic."

"At least I'm in one piece", Minerva remarked.

But Minerva wouldn't be making jokes for very long. Before she knew what was happening, Minn-Erva's stronger robotic hands began to strangle Minerva. She was slowly losing her breath before Nebula lunged at Minn-Erva, knocking her off her inter-dimensional counterpart.

"Well, if it isn't the weakling", Minn-Erva said with disdain. A blade appeared out of her right arm. "I'm gonna need some spare parts"

However, a branch from Mantis's plant wrapped itself around Minn-Erva's leg and lifted her off the ground as she dangled upside down. Mantis appeared in front of her face. "My wife told me what you did to her", she said, in the angriest voice anyone had heard from her. The plant threw Minn-Erva against the wall.

As Minn-Erva groaned and tried to get to her feet, Moondragon appeared and punched her in the face. "And my girlfriend told me what you said to her" Minn-Erva screamed and tried the launch her blade at Moondragon but she ducked and punched her in the face again before shoving a small explosive her nose. She ran away, as the explosive detonated, killing Minn-Erva and causing bits of her to fly all over the place.

Her blade landed on the leaf that engulfed Yonn-Rogg, cutting it open. Yonn-Rogg, now freed, stood up and ran past the soldiers and the opposing team and launched himself at Kamala... only to be hit in the face by Peggy's shield.

"You want to try that again, Champ?", she taunted.

"Stupid human", he spat.

Yonn-Rogg picked up his gun and began shooting at them but Peggy kept blocking all the shots. As he began to walk closer, Peggy threw his shield at at him, knocking him back. He, again, lunged at her, shield first. Peggy caught the shield and she and Yonn-Rogg tried to push the shield towards each other. However, Yonn-Rogg managed to low-kick Peggy, knocking her to the ground. He raised the shield, ready to attack Kamala. Suddenly, Valkyrie lunged at him, throwing the both of them off the ship.

"Valkyrie!", screamed Mantis. She ran towards the open bay doors but almost fell out before Nebula caught her. 

"What were you thinking", Nebula chastised. 

"Valkyrie has fallen off the ship", Mantis began crying.

Nebula froze completely out of shock. A soldier tried to lunge at her but Mantis caught him and threw him off the ship. Nebula was still too in shock to notice any of this. "What do we do, Nebula?"

Before Nebula answered, Kamala screamed out in exhaustion. "I don't think I can old it off much longer!"

The Supreme Intelligence's vine-like arms pushed back at Kamala's large hands. Kamala kept trying to resist until she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Carol standing behind her, with Phyla and Monica soon flying in. 

"You might want to let go now", she said. 

Kamala obliged and shrunk her arms back down to regular size. The Supreme Intelligence tried to use this opportunity to strike the two of them but Carol wasted no time blasting at her arms.

"Everyone get out of here", Phyla shouted. Everyone, including a distraught Nebula and Mantis, all hopped on their pegasuses and flew back down to earth. 

Phyla also began shooting at the Supreme Intelligence, soon joined by Monica, who stood between the two of them.

"I could stand to reload, you guys", Monica shouted. The two once again place a hand on Monica's temple and her blasts grew more and more powerful.

Soon, before they new what was happening, the Supreme Intelligence began screaming in pain before it finally exploded.

* * *

The team landed in New Asgard, short of breath. "Is everyone here", asked Peggy. "Let's do a headcount. Minerva?"

"Here", said Minerva.

"Kamala?"

"Here", said Kamala.

"Moondragon?"

"Here", said Moondragon.

"Nebula"

"Here", Nebula responded, hugging her upset wife.

"Valkyrie?" Silence. "Valkyrie?" More silence. "Does anyone know where Valkyrie is?"

Soon, everyone heard Mantis's crying and they all looked over at her. "Valkyire attacked the balding man and they both fell off the ship"

"It's true", said Nebula.

No one said a word. They were all in complete shock at the news that they've lost one of our own. Because of the silence, they heard an explosion in the distance. They looked up and saw the exploding Kree ship.

"Do you think they made it", asked Moondragon.

"Of course they did", said Kamala, trying to remain positive.

The silence among them returned. However, they all soon saw figures in the distance and they all took a sigh of relief as a sooty Carol, Monica, and Phyla all landed in front of them. Mantis and Kamala ran up to Carol and ambushed her with hugs, while Moondragon joyously ran into Phyla's arms.

When Carol finally let go, she looked over at Monica and held her tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Lieutenant Trouble."

Monica tried hard not to shed a tear. "Thanks, Mo- I mean, Auntie" Carol smiled at her slip of the tongue.

When they let go, Nebula approached Carol. "Hey, Nebs", said Carol, smirking. To her surprise, Nebula said nothing and spontaneously gave Carol a hug. "You, uh, all good there, Nebula?"

Nebula let go and looked at Carol, solemnly. "Valkyrie is gone. She fell off the ship saving Kamala from Yonn-Rogg"

Carol's jaw dropped as her eyes began to well with tears. It took her a few seconds before she could speak. "What do you mean" was all she could muster.

"Yeah", came a nearby voice. "What do you mean?" Everyone looked behind them and saw Valkyrie standing before them, holding Phyla's sword. "What'd I miss", she joked.

Carol ran up to and pressed her lips against Valkyrie's. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Brunnhilde."

"I'm allowed to have fun", she smiled, pressing a kiss on Carol's forehead.

Everyone else began to approach the two of them. "How did you survive", asked a relieved Mantis.

"He caught me", said Valkyrie, pointing behind to a figure approaching behind her.

The group all saw The Surfer float up towards them. Everyone, except for Valkyrie, jumped back into a battle position.

"Greetings, Carol Danvers", said The Surfer. "Allow me to apologize for recent events"

Everyone slowly returned to a normal stance. "Is anyone else really confused by all this", asked Moondragon.

Carol walked up to The Surfer. "Norrin?"

"Yes, I believe so", said Norrin. "When you saved me, everything came back. I now know the truth. My master lied to me. I'm sorry."

Carol shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. It's still my fault you're like this."

"That may be. But nevertheless, my master will still come for this dimension one day. There's nothing I can do about it" He looked around at the team. "But I do not doubt that all of you will be able to hold your own against him"

"Thank you, Norrin", said Valkyire.

Norrin nodded at them. "Goodbye" was the last thing he said before flying off into the sky. Carol solemnly watched as he disappeared from view.

As all this was going on, Yonn-Rogg pathetically limped towards the group, gun still in hand. "Vers!"

Everyone looked over at him, pointing his charged weapon at the lot of them. "I don't care if you've taken down my whole operation! Let it be known that I killed Ve-"

Before he could finish, Peggy threw her shield at his arm, knocking his gun out of his hands. "This is what happens when you don't stop talking", said Peggy, as the shield bounced back to her.

In a desperate last ditch effort, Yonn-Rogg ran towards them before Valkyrie threw Phyla's sword straight at him, piercing him in the chest, and killing him instantly.

Carol felt a sense of relief. Not just because a dangerous enemy was finally gone, but also because she was glad she never had to hear him speak again. "You're welcome", said Valkyrie, throwing an arm around Carol.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team parts ways with each other.

Kamala and Monica had already gone back home to be with their respective families. They were able to say goodbye before the aliens had left. Carol promised Kamala that she would face-time her every Friday at 4:30. The aliens had stayed on Earth for a few more days while Korg and some of the Asgardians helped fix up their ship. It was a nice few days. They were finally able to spend time and get to know each other without having to worry about Kree destroying the planet. Carol and Phyla had an arm-wrestling contest (It was a draw and they almost blew up the bar). Valkyrie and Peggy got in a drinking contest (They almost drank everything in the bar and they still didn't get drunk). Mantis finally told everyone that she was pregnant. She and Nebula asked Phyla and Moondragon if they wanted to bring the godparents, which they happily accepted. Sadly, the day came when they had to leave.

The ship's ramp dropped down. "Okay, man", said Korg. "It's all fixed up and ready to go"

"Thanks, man", said Moondragon, high-fiving Korg before he walked off.

Moondragon walked over to Phyla, who was bidding Carol farewell. "Your mother would be so proud of you", said Carol.

Phyla tried hard not to blush. "Mar-Vell would be proud of you, too. You remind me so much of her, you know."

"We should start calling you 'Mar-Vell'", Moondragon joked, before giving Carol a farewell hug.

"It was nice to meet you, Moondragon", said Carol. She pointed at Phyla. "Keep this one grounded, okay?"

"Me keep Phyla grounded? Oh, how the tables have turned"

Phyla simply laughed and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "Goodbye, Carol", she said, and the two boarded the ship.

Nebula and Mantis approached Carol. Mantis jumped into Carol's arms and gave her a big hug. "I'm going to miss you!"

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Mantis. You too, Nebula"

Nebula gave a small, barely noticeable, half-smile and also hugged the both of them. "It's always nice to see you" Nebula then let go and caught herself. "Don't tell anybody I said that"

"I will", Mantis whispered, managing to get Carol to laugh.

"Let me know when the baby comes. I want to visit right away"

"No promises", said Nebula.

"I promise", Mantis exclaimed.

Nebula sighed before throwing her arm around her girlfriend and the two walked away and onto the ship. Carol looked behind her and saw Minerva and Peggy saying their goodbyes.

"Are you sure about this", asked a remorseful Peggy.

"It's just until we find a way back to our world", said Minerva. "Until then, I don't really feel comfortable sticking around on just one planet" The gave each other a tight hug. "Goodbye for now"

"So long, old friend", said Peggy, fighting back tears. 

After they let go, Minerva walked over to Carol. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole when we met"

"It's not your fault", said Minerva. "It's mine... but also... Not mine? This whole thing is confusing."

Carol giggled. "Just know this. I am and always shall be your friend."

"So I'm not allowed to quote Star Trek but you are?"

"You can quote Star Trek when you finally watch Star Trek Beyond"

Minerva chuckled. "I'll put that on my to-do-list." The two shook hands and parted ways.

They all waved goodbye before the ship's doors closed. As it took off, Peggy stood beside Carol, looking solemnly up at the sky. "I have no idea what I'm going to do now"

"What do you mean", asked Carol.

"The mission is over. My best friend just took off in a spaceship. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now" She let out a long sigh. "Any ideas?"

Carol put her hand on Peggy's shoulder. "There's actually something I've been meaning to tell you"

* * *

"Enjoying the book, Mr. Rogers", asked Steve's young nurse, as she entered his room.

The elderly Steve was in the middle of reading _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ when she had entered. "I'm in the middle of the third book and I still don't understand what all the fuss is about".

"Wait 'til get to the end of that one. That's when things get really good." The nurse then caught herself. "But that's not why I'm here. You have a visitor"

Steve looked up from his book. "Sam and Buck aren't due to visit for another week"

"No, this is someone else. A woman? Claims to be a distant relative?"

"Sharon", asked a confused Steve.

"Says she's Sharon's aunt... which was a little hard to believe. But she's right here. Do you want me to let her in?"

Steve remembered what Carol had told him. Could it really be true? "Please do"

The nurse gestured to someone out of view before walking off. As she did so, Peggy Carter entered the room. She froze as soon as she saw him, tears welling in her eyes. Steve, on the other hand, had already begun crying. "Hey, Peg", he said.

"Hello, Steve", Peggy replied, now beginning to shed a few tears.

"I couldn't believe it when Carol told me"

"Neither could I", she said, pulling up a chair to sit beside him. "I had to see it to believe it" She suddenly lost all self-control and gave the old man a hug. She was now full-on weeping. "It's wonderful to see that you've grown old. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for that a second time"

A couple more tears streaked down Steve's face. "The best part was growing old with you"

"I would've done that myself but we don't have time machines where I come from", she remarked, while wiping her face.

Once the two were able to regain themselves, Steve starting asking the important questions. "So Captain Carter, huh?"

"They wouldn't let me bring the shield in to prove it", Peggy chuckled.

"I want to hear everything"

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Peggy shook her head. "I want to hear about you. Captain America and also all of this? I need to know about that"

"Everything?"

"Of course, everything! Are you going in your old age?"

The two shared a laugh before waiting for the other to start sharing. "You go first", they said simultaneously.

* * *

Carol and Valkyrie stood on the Rambeau's porch, waiting for someone to open the door. Carol was holding a bottle of wine, while Valkyrie was shaking with nervousness.

"I think I like seeing you outside of Asgardian clothes", said Carol.

Valkyrie was practically sweating bullets. "Should I have worn something fancier?"

"Babe, it's just dinner at a friend's house. You don't need to wear anything more than casual. Also, I think you look beautiful"

"Right, okay. And thank you very much." Valkyrie was still panicking, however. "No one is coming. Maybe they don't want me in the house"

"Relax, Val. They probably just didn't hear us." Carol rang the doorbell again.

"Should we have gotten better wine?"

"They'll love the wine, Val. Just relax"

Valkyrie simply nodded and the two stood there in silence before Carol rang the doorbell again. "What if they don't like me?!?"

Carol sighed. "Don't be silly, Val. Monica already loves you."

"What about her moms? This is your family. I wanna make a good impression."

"If I know anything about Maria, then she is gonna love you. I promise."

"Well, what if-"

But Valkyrie was interrupted as someone finally answered the door. "Sorry", said Monica. "I had to help them set the table"

"Is that Carol", came Maria's voice.

"Who else would it be, Mom?", Monica called back.

Maria and Francis came through the door and ambushed Carol with hugs and dragged her in the house for conversation, which she didn't seem to mind. Valkyrie, however, did sort of mind, as she was still trembling with anxiety.

"Are you gonna be okay", asked Monica.

"Not at all", said Valkyrie. "If anything, I'm kinda terrified."

They'll love you. Don't worry." Monica gave Valkyrie a hug, which didn't calm her nerves but it helped eased them a bit.

The two walked inside and Carol went back over to Valkyrie. Monica went back over to her moms and helped them bring the food over to the table.

"I just led my team into battle against an evil alien race and a powerful silver man but I can't handle a stupid dinner party", Valkyrie chastised herself to Carol.

Carol gripped her girlfriend's hand. "No matter how this night goes, just know this" She gave Valkyrie a kiss on the cheek. "I love you"

Valkyrie turned red as she finally smiled. "I love you, too." That was enough to calm her down."

* * *

Dinner was actually going really well. Valkyrie was actually hitting it off with Maria and Francis. Almost too well, in fact. Carol was growing increasingly embarrassed.

"What's the name you came up with", asked Maria

"Captain Marvel", said Carol Danvers. "After Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter, and Mar-Vell"

"I love it", said Valkyrie, throwing an arm over her girlfriend.

"Val, I gotta ask", said Francis. "What's it like being with Carol"

"It's perfect" said Val, kissing Carol on the cheek. "Just perfect"

"Aw, that's adorable", said Monica.

"That's so cheesy", said Maria.

"That's why I love it", said Francis.

"Why didn't you just ask Maria", Carol asked Francis.

"Maria knew you before the space goddess thing", said Francis. "I'm wondering about afterwards."

"Yeah, Mom and Carol weren't together after that", said Monica. "Right, guys" She looked over at the two of them. Carol said nothing and took a sip of of her drink. Maria wore a sly and devilish grin on her face. "Right, guys?", Monica asked again.

Valkyrie nudged Carol. "What are you hiding babe?"

"Well", Carol said, finally putting her glass down. "Before I took off that night back in the 90s..."

The other three starting whooping with delight. Carol buried her head in her hands to hide the fact that she had just turned red. Maria began laughing.

"Lemme just say", Maria shouted over them. "The glowing part  _definitely_ helps"

"I know how that feels", Valkyrie shouted back. The two high-fived each other over the table, while Carol sank lower in her seat.

After the laughter had died down, Maria leaned over and kissed Carol's temple. "Get up, honey". Carol looked up and saw everyone standing up, glasses in hand, ready to toast. She stood up and joined them in raising a glass. "To Carol Danvers. For finding happiness"

"To Carol", the rest called out.

They all toasted their drinks as Carol looked over at everyone, smiling. She had a family that accepted her. She had a woman she loved. She had friends, even if they were all scattered across the galaxy. She finally realized that she didn't need to be alone. She didn't want to be alone. And finally, she wasn't alone.


End file.
